Lead Us to Light: Book 1- Air
by iUsedToPostBackInTheDay
Summary: After the premature death of Avatar Korra, Niko a metal bender, will discover that he's been selected as the new Avatar. Join the new Avatar as he, and his friends bring the worlds closer. In this first book Niko will unlock the power of air bending from a novice, an abuser, and a wise teacher who knew Korra well. Rated T at the moment, I doubt this would get mature, but who knows.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of an Avatar

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Birth of an Avatar-**

 _We're sorry in advance for interrupting your usual broadcast for breaking news, Channel 12's Misty Haverford is live at the scene in the South Pole village of Kamu'kele, formerly known as the origins of the Southern Water Tribe, where heartbreak and tragedy stuck. Today at exactly twenty past one Avatar Korra, the most recent incarnation of the Avatar passed away in a freak accident. We now bring you live to Misty. Misty?_

Across millions of televisions worldwide, society waited on baited breath as a beautiful young anchorwoman took to the screen on a live feed. She was bundled heavily in traditional coats also worn by the natives that surrounded her, and despite the thick fur that surrounded her face she was easily recognizable for her piercing blue eyes, pale porcelain skin, and kind smile that today was uneasy, "Thanks Seto! I'm live here at the scene of the accident, where initially our producers had told us, we were to conduct an interview with the revered Avatar Korra herself; however, tragedy stuck mere moments before our live interview. A freak avalanche that took place just about an hour ago trapped five young children under layers of ice and snow in a cavern the children were playing inside of." She paused for a moment and breathed an icy sharp inhale, "Immediately the Avatar along with the nations strongest remaining benders were summoned to save the trapped children," Misty paused again as another sharp icy wind blew through the area, "Within the hour four out of the five children had been rescued, leaving one child still trapped. Avatar Korra, in a valiant demonstration of courage saved the child, but as she herself was exiting, a second avalanche took place that knocked a loose icicle from the roof of the cave, and impaled the aged Avatar through the chest moments before she was buried alive. I'm now receiving word that just a minute ago one bender was able to pull her lifeless body from the accident. All the children who had been trapped are being treated for their injuries by the local healers. Tonight, in cities all over the world, the public is urged to light a candle in her memory, and we here at channel 12 shall be broadcasting a twenty minute silence in honor of the late Avatar. Afterwards the station will be airing Korra: A Life Full of Energy, a primetime special dedicated to her life and many great works. Our viewers can watch that report starting at 8pm central time, and the one hour event will be livestreamed in other timezones simultaneously. The Avatar is most famously known for opening the spirit world to our world, and taking out the tyrant Kuvira in the infamous battle of Republic City. The late Avatar Korra is survived by her widow, Lady Asami Sato, their children Gonzolo also known as 'Zolo', Tanraq, Kurbi, and their twelve grandchildren. So now with the Avatar gone, the world awaits to see if the lineage shall continue onto another bender. Historically the Avatar is chosen by the good spirit Rava. In order, the past several Avatars have been from the fire kingdom, air kingdom, and recently the water tribe, respectively. However, many have speculated that with the recent extinction of the earthbending technique that perhaps the Avatar cycle will come to an end. As of now the world awaits to see what happens from here on! I'm Misty Haverford, reporting live from the village of Kamu'kele at the South Pole. We shall now return viewers to their regularly scheduled programme."

Far from the freezing cold snow and ice covered village in the city of Zaofu, a young man is sitting on an ornate sofa in what appears to be a flat, his face is pretty with high cheekbones, full luscious black hair with a purple streak along the bangs. He's accompanied on the couch by a young woman who is sitting at the opposite end, with golden brown hair, tightly wrapped in a high bun on her head, and a semi innocent olive skinned face that is pierced along the right nostril with a gold chain connecting it to her choker collar. However between the two the most insane trait was perhaps the star shaped birthmark smack dab in the middle of the woman's forehead.

The young man picks up a remote from the metal coffee table, clicks the large red power button at the top, thus turning off the television, "Huh, Korra wasn't quite that old, I think my parents mentioned she was only in her sixties last we spoke of her." He gets up from the couch and yawns loudly, burping midway through said yawn, he stretches his arms out and yawns again, "Why am I so tired?" He yawned once more, but this time instead of air coming out a burst of flames was expelled from his mouth.

Startled, the young lady falls off the couch, and flings a metal dish from the table using her metalbending abilities to divert the fireball from hitting her. The fireball bounced back at the young man who quickly brought his arms up to shield himself when a powerful gust of wind produced by the movement of his arms blew out the fireball in an instant. The young woman looked up from behind the metal coffee table in complete exasperation, "Did you just fire and airbend!?" She began to get herself up on her feet when she heard the young man sniffle, and feeling not quite sure what to expect she remained semi-crouched as the man sneezed, but one of those crazy unrealistic sneezes where you body spasms from sneezing hard. Immediately his spit particles had stopped midair, then fell to the floor, "Sweet babies! Niko, what the heck? Are you –" she stammered, "Are you the next Avatar?"

The young man named Niko looked around at the slightly ransacked room then held his hand in his palm, looking pale and just short of fainting Niko quickly responded, "Scar- I- I- really don't know, but this is freaky!" He started to ponder what this could all mean, certainly it had to be some kind of shared hallucination, brought on by watching the news of Avatar Korra's death, yet part of him doubted that and seemed to like the idea of being the next Avatar. "Well how's that even possible? Isn't it supposed to be a thing from birth, when one Avatar dies another is born, right?"

Scar seemed a bit precautious about approaching Niko, tiptoeing around the coasters, magazines, and other objects that were on the coffee table that now littered the floor, but as she did her voice stopped trembling, "Well maybe this isn't a normal circumstance, after all Korra just died in a freak accident," Scar was next to him now, she closed her eyes and began to ponder this miracle herself. "I remember when my gran was alive she told me that Aang, the Avatar before Korra, died of natural causes, although he was young too…"

Niko couldn't come up with a reasonable solution, and as strange as it seemed an inner voice seemed to be telling him that _Yes, you are now the Avatar_. "So if I'm the new Avatar what should I do?" He was asking the voice inside.

Scar looked at him sideway, "I have no idea, don't ask me!"

"I wasn't."

Scar backed away slowly as if Niko were about to suddenly transform into some vicious beast bent on tearing her limb from limb. She kicked back the plate she flung at the fireball earlier. The clattering noise it made seemed to shock her back to her senses, this is still my friend, she thought, I can't back away now that he needs me! Scar ran up to Niko with tears in her eyes and flung her arms around him, "I don't quite understand why this is happening, damn, you probably don't either, but I won't leave you! If you are the new Avatar…" she took a knee "…consider me your trusted acolyte!" Niko brought Scar back up to her feet, and took her hand thanking her, without words, but somehow Scar could sense the gratefulness and some strange energy coming from Niko, "We should tell your parents before anyone else finds out."

Niko looked down at his bare feet then back up at Scar's face, nodding, "Okay, let me call them over." He walked into the kitchen area for a second then disappeared from sight, Scar could hear the buttons on the phone being pressed in quick sequence, followed by silence, then Niko's voice began from the other room, "Hey mom!" Silence. "I'm okay, well actually not really…" his voice got shaky, and after a long pause "…can you and dad just come on by? It's really important." More silence. "I'm okay… I think… Scar's okay too, but just get here as quickly as possible!" Even more silence. "Love you too, see you soon!" Scar could hear the click ending the call, and the subsequent sound of the phone being placed back on the receiver, "I guess now… we wait." Niko said in a plain and dry voice as he emerged from the kitchen.

About a half an hour later there was a knock at the front door to the flat, and immediately Scar and Niko got up from the couch to let his parents in. Scar unlocked the plastic deadbolt first, then the metal door lock with her metalbending. Niko's parent walked in quickly, allowing Scar to lock the door behind her just a quick as it was opened. Niko resumed his spot on the couch as his mother ran over to her son and sat down next to him, "My little lambchop! What's bothering you honey?" She grazed his cheek as Niko smiled. A single tear flowed down his face.

Niko's father, an average height older gentleman with a thick bushy but well coifed mustache, and slick gray hair seemed to have his own idea of what was going on. He looked at Scar very seriously, "Did my boy get you pregnant?" His face was just as serious as his tone.

The young man laughed and nodded no, Scar seemed livid at the accusation, rolling her eyes she looked over to Niko who looked back at her with an even bigger smile, "No dad, you're too young to be a grandpa." He took a deep breath, his parents hanging on his every word, "That would be easier to explain, but-"

Niko's mother, a short yet lively older woman with the most honest and gorgeous green eyes looked at her son intently. They shared this gaze for a moment before she started to speak again, "Niko, please tell us what's going on!"

He wiped away the single tear and took in a sharp deep breath, "Okay! Well, Scar and I were just sitting here watching the breaking news report about Avatar Korra, and then something- incredible happened."

"What, son?" His parents said in an ominous unison.

Niko laughed again, "This is gonna sound weird, and trust me it's legitimate. I- I- I- think I'm the new Avatar." Niko waited for his parents to find their words, clearly most parents would probably be excited to hear their only son is meant to save the worlds, but unlike most parents his just began to laugh hysterically, "I'm serious you guys, I literally just fire, air, and water bended in that order, almost killing Scar in the process, tell em!" He looked at Scar who started to blush. His parents were in such a hysteria that he blushed too from the embarrassment, "Here, I'll show you." He started to go for the kitchen as the others all followed, Niko's parents still in a wild frenzy of laughter, and Scar was not sure how to react to his parents being so daft. He turned on the tap by pulling the lever up, and the water started running. He started to focus with all his might to bend the water, but just ended up splashing about water everywhere with his hands, "I don't understand-" now both of Niko's parents were hunched over from laughing too hard. He was upset, his parents thought he must've been some huge idiot, this was all some dumb joke, and Scar was stupid enough to go with it. Did it really happen? _Yes, it did._ The inner voice was back. _Snap your fingers_. Niko did as the voice commanded and instantly a flame was produced in his palm, "I did it!" He chuckled gleefully. "I'm firebending!" His parents stopped laughing, and both stood with their mouths both agape. Scar began to cackle from the looks on Niko's parent's faces.

His parents stared at the small flame that refused to go out, "I don't believe it!" his father began, finding his voice, "Sanclea, our son… is the next Avatar!" Unable to contain her enthusiasm Sanclea ran up to her son in absolute delight, and hugged him, delicately avoiding the small flame, "We need to inform Thatcher, right away!" He was about to turn tail and leave, but Scar grabbed him by the shoulder.

Scar started a slow nod no, "As much as chief Thatcher would probably want to hear this, maybe we should just wait until tomorrow. Think about it like this Jeda, if you told Thatcher right now Zaofu would be swarming with news vans, reporters, and possibly enemies of the Avatar by morning light," she lets Jeda's shoulder go as he looks back at his wife and son.

Jeda sighed, "You're right, and then he'd probably get whisked away from Zaofu to fight crime or something of that nature," he locks eyes with Scar, "How about we celebrate tonight? Before Niko tells the world his secret?"

Sanclea let go of her son, "That's a grand idea Jeda!" She flew over to the fridge at top speeds, "I'll start cooking!"

Niko looked at his mom incredulously, "Mother, it's my apartment, please let me do the cooking!" Sanclea, in normal motherly fashion, shooed everyone out of the kitchen without a second thought, and began to descale a whole beaverbass.

The dinner was absolutely divine, beaverbass filets with a crème Brule sauce on top with lovely fresh vegetable medley side dish. Sanclea was such a talented chef in her youth that she was once asked by the President of Republic City to cook for him, his wife, Avatar Korra, the Lady Asami, Sir Varrick, and the lady Zhu-Li. Needless to say this was an odd bunch to cook for. Cooking for them was quite the deal to her back in the day, but this moment of finding out her son was the next Avatar clearly topped that day. Everyone was bloated by the time the sun began to set, Niko was entertaining his parents and Scar with his fantastic fiery burps, "It seems like your taking to fire quite quickly son, just be careful not to burn yourself or anyone- ELSE!" He shrieked out the last word as a fiery burp reached his well-groomed, but thickset moustache. Jeda began to pat the small embers out quickly, his face nearly twisted in alarm, Niko was definitely gonna hear a lot for this one, but then Jeda's expression softened. He raised his glass, "To Niko, our new Avatar! And to the smooth face I'll be rocking until he controls his fire!" Everyone started to laugh as they clinked glasses together. Niko then heard the voice inside him, but this time it was more morose. _Your friend should go home now. Something isn't right._

Niko stood up quickly alarming the others. He stared at Scar, with a look of terror on his face that filled her with dread. Without a word between them, before anyone could speak, their eardrums were assaulted by a siren blasting outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead dreams

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Dead Dreams-**

The screech from the siren outside was absolutely abhorrent, as everyone covered their ears and hurried outside. It was just before sunset, and the platinum petals that would surround the city at night were about to curl up and protect the city for nightfall. Niko, Scar, and Niko's parents all uncover their ears as Niko begins to take off towards the south side of the city with Scar in hot pursuit, "Nik where are you going?" Scar started to speak, but suddenly the two notice the fire marshal's vehicle picking up speed behind them. Its siren is just an octave louder than the city's siren. The two create a wide berth between them to let the entourage of firemen and women through as well as the main vehicle belonging to police chief Ginger Sally.

In order to keep up with the entourage Niko quickly metal bends a steel sidewalk panel up off the ground, he jumps onto the long silvery sheet of metal, using it go faster than his legs could carry him. Scar quickly followed suit and before they knew it, they were catching up to the police and fire entourage. "Nik, please tell me what's going on?"

Niko had a fierce determination his eyes, and without looking at Scar he coolly responded, "We are going to your house!" He didn't flinch, he didn't bat an eye, but Scar was just incredulous, her face looked absolutely puzzled. It was as if Niko was aware her expression changed, but before he could say another word Scar looked ahead and yelled in absolute horror.

"MOM! DAD!" In the distance a roaring housefire lit up the horizon, it wasn't just any house though. It was Scarletta's family home, the one she grew up in. Niko also grew up here to and had many fond memories in this house. It was his second home from childhood, and here it was set in a cackling orange inferno.

As they got closer, they could see the silhouette of the police chief Ginger Sally, barking orders at the men and women who were all in uniform. Some running water hoses to other subordinates, some running with huge metallic buckets filled with water aloft with metal bending at work. As Niko and Scar got even closer, they could see Ginger also moving her arms in swift motion, she was water bending, and quite skilled at it, seeing her lift a huge tankers full water supply from the back of a vehicle. The experienced water bender was hurling gallons of water onto the fire at a single second, and directing the outfit seamlessly. Niko and Scar were starting to get too close when a few uniformed men surrounded the two, and started to block them from going further. Niko locked eyes with one of the men, he was very tall, with burly that held up massive arms, which were metal bending a sheet below him simultaneously. This man seemed oddly stoic for the situation at hand, "You must let us though, my friends' parents live here!" Niko pleaded with a more distinguished gentleman with many badges and medals adorning his uniform, "We know the chief! We-!" But he was cut off by another voice, a deep bellowing sound coming from behind them.

"SCARLETTA!" It was her father Boris, a rounder man with short squatty legs that gave him the appearance of bouncing rather than walking.

Scar ran up to her father exclaiming. "DADDY!" With tears in her eyes the two embrace for a moment, as the house booms in a fiery explosion, "Wait, where's mom?" She was panicking, she began to hyperventilate into her father's arms, as he just ominously looked at the house.

Niko couldn't just stand here as the house began to burn quicker, if Mirelle was still inside and alive, he had to help her. He burst past the barricade and was now in the front with Ginger Sally's voice becoming clearer as he approached the house. Ginger was no more than four feet nine inches, but damn was she intimidating. The small woman had the voice of a giant, it boomed as she continued barking orders. But then Niko jumped forward and sprinted up to the front door, "Nikolas Illevitus, what are you doing!? GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW AND LEAVE THIS TO THE PROFESSIONALS!"

Niko then felt himself leaving his body, as if all the feelings welling up in him brought something entirely new to the surface. Glowing blue markings begin to appear on his body as he makes one swift motion with his arms that put out the fire in an instant. Then he fainted.

When he started to come to there was a faint ringing in his ears, as it started to dull out he noticed a strong distorted voice was speaking, "…room… we… move…!" His vision started to slowly unblur, and he was looking up at the face of Ginger Sally. There were others standing around them in a crowd, the first faces he could make out was his parents who were behind Ginger. His mother was bawling heavily into his father's chest, as his father looked down at him with a very defeated look on his face, but when he noticed his son holding his gaze his expression softened. Niko could see tears in his eyes, as his view began to sharpen, he noticed other faces, some of them his neighbors, some family friends, and just outside his peripheral he noticed a golden gleam coming from Scar's nose piercing. He tilted his head to get a better view, Scar and her father were standing in front of a stretcher with a body bag on top, the two were crying heavily, he could hear Scar's anguished cries of, "MOMMY… Nooooooo…" it was then that it all hit him. He felt uneasy, he knew who was in that body bag, and what's worse he couldn't save her even with his new powers.

Ginger tilted Niko's face back to hold her gaze, "Are you crazy Niko? You could've been killed; however, given the fact that you managed to single-handedly put out the fire. I cannot be mad, in fact, thank you, but now we should go." She looked off into the distance as a car was approaching, "I think I have an idea of what's going on here, but we'll talk later old friend." She helped Niko to his feet, and the police captain ushered the young man through the crowd. They passed Scarletta, Boris, and the stretcher which was being loaded away into the emergency vehicle. Niko's heart sank, he couldn't help it, he started to cry too, and his sudden burst of emotion staggered him and the short police chief. He felt an arm go under his opposite shoulder. Looking through the tears he saw his father's face, he was still teary, and his mother was now in front of them at the car door. She helped load up Niko into the car, he was weightless at this point, and in his anguish and frustration he fell asleep on his mother's lap.

When Niko started coming to, he could hear distant voices from another room, currently he could vaguely hear an older man's voice, it was a low disappointed tone, "Sanclea… hiding this… my own family…" his senses was still out of whack from the experience earlier. He could hear a smaller but equally disappointed female voice, "…sorry… just discovered… he's still my son!" The end of that last bit of dialogue was fierce, it was his mother, only she could start off in her low monotone then do a complete three-sixty in tone like that. Another voice was piggybacking off the last comment, it was another female voice, "Be that as it may, he still needs guidance before jumping the gun on this Avatar situation!" The loud sharp voice was none other than Ginger.

His vision began to realign, things became less blurry, he noticed he was in a familiar place, but he couldn't put his finger on it until he'd seen a large lavish oil painting of a woman over the fireplace. The woman was his great-grandmother, Suyin Beifong, the clan matriarch when Zaofu was first established. Partly by her genius, and the architectural attributes of his great-grandfather Baatar. If that painting was on the wall Niko realized he could only be in one place, his great-grandmother's compound. The compound was currently under the ownership of his uncle Thatcher, the leader of Zaofu. Now he recognized that first voice, it was the head cheese himself. Niko and Thatcher never saw eye to eye, perhaps it was the fact that Thatcher always hated the fact that his sister married his childhood nemesis, or perhaps it was because he felt threatened that Niko could assume his position someday. The threat was quite real as Thatcher's own son, Lygin, ran away a few years ago to pursue a career in dancing much to the dismay of Thatcher. Aside from Lygin, Thatcher had no other children as his wife, Everly, died in childbirth after delivering Lygin. The man was so distraught after the loss of his beloved that he started getting more radical as a leader. Niko's grandfather Wei, the only son of Suyin who stayed to become the new leader, died young from a broken heart after seeing what his own son was doing to his own people. Wei was the people's leader of Zaofu, they loved him unconditionally as he brought a ten-year reign of prosperity; however, Thatcher practically caused Zaofu to go bankrupt, and in the years since has done very little to change that. The homeless rate in Zaofu is staggering, the price for a loaf of bread alone… is astronomical, those who aren't metal benders are treated as lower class, and have to work like slaves for a wage that is barely worth it. The metal benders didn't have a much better life unless you were a member of the Beifong family, had wealth before you lived in Zaofu, or worked for the Beifong clan. His family was elite and Niko was now the Avatar, which wouldn't bode too well for him when his uncle would just use him in his army. On the other hand, Niko didn't have to care about or listen to his uncle anymore. It was then that he realized his parents, uncle, and Ginger were approaching the room he was in. Niko quickly closed his eyes to avoid talking to his uncle.

"When my nephew awakens, we shall have a talk," his uncle's tone was very judgmental, something Niko was already accustomed to.

It was then his mother's voice intervened, "Absolutely not, Mirelle's funeral is first thing tomorrow morning, as the leader of Zaofu you should be there! Another thing, my son also has a right to be there as well, she practically helped raise Niko with me, and her daughter would be unequivocally devastated if her best friend wasn't there!" He could hear his uncle's throat make some unhappy noises in protest, but no words would come out, "I do not wish to fight on this matter, brother! Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like everyone to leave my boy alone, and let him sleep." Niko was so grateful for his mother in this moment. He didn't quite trust himself not to start tearing into his uncle like a savage had they actually spoke in this moment. He could hear everyone shuffling out of the room silently until, "Ginger could you stay back for a moment?"

Niko could only imagine what his mother was about to say to Ginger, "Thank you, for getting Niko out of that scene earlier. Could I ask you to keep an eye on him during this journey? I know you're getting transferred out soon, so you'll have the time-"

Ginger cleared her throat, "Not another word, Sanclea. Of course, I will, plus it's not like I don't have experience keeping him out of trouble." She laughed, which was a shocking contrast to her vocal pattern, it was light and airy, like a baby animal yawning.

Niko could feel the edge of the couch dip down as his mother took a seat next to him, "I wish you two would've worked out, you were always great together." She gently pushed some hair out of her son's face, "But I understand completely. You both were heading in different directions in life."

Ginger chuckled again, "We we're also like fourteen, but I'll admit I do miss his calming aura. Your son always knew how to get the soft side out of me." Niko was hoping neither of them were looking at him because he couldn't help, but grin like a mad man. Only for a second though, but neither woman seemed to notice.

The next morning it was raining heavily, you could tell especially living in Zaofu, the rain is shielded away by the metal petals that cover the areas of the city, but when they open all of a sudden you can only hear the rain plummeting through the opening as it delicately unfurls. Where was the rain yesterday, Niko thought as the loud manmade waterfall outside rocketed to the ground and begun gaining momentum. It was a rare occurrence for rain in this area of the Earth Kingdom, especially at this caliber. It must have been pouring down in buckets all night, normally it's a light mist versus this kind of storm, but then again it was certainly appropriate weather for the gloomy occasion of the morning.

Niko was swift and nimble, skirting about the compound in his socks, trying not to wake anyone else who was trying to go back to bed. He was the only early riser in his family, a trait he shared only with his cousin Lygin, as everyone else in his family was known to be a late riser. He got together a bowl of fruit, yogurt, granola, and caramel sauce. He thought about having toast with it since there was a loaf of bread laid out on the counter, but knowing his uncle as well as he did Niko thought twice. His uncle would most likely want him or his parents to pay for the two slices, stupid, but his uncle was just that ridiculous.

His favorite room in his great-grandmother's compound was her gallery. Suyin was very proud of her family and to honor them all she metal-bended a long hallway together that housed artworks her children produced, blueprints of Zaofu, pictures of Wei and his twin brother Wing winning the first power disc tournament, the eulogy that was delivered at Wing's funeral along with the collage, pictures of his great aunt Opal the only air bender to be in the family, and his favorite spot to sit in the whole hall. Underneath a picture of Suyin, months before she died, holding onto Sanclea and Everly who are both visibly pregnant, was her armchair - that for a long time was at Suyin's spot at the head of the long table in the dining hall- and Niko always felt close to Suyin when he sat in it. He listened to the rain pounding down on the roof now. This meant the petals were completely down now, soon he'd have to get ready for the funeral, but for now he enjoys his breakfast feeling the presence of his great-grandmother not too far away.

Niko hardly dressed up nowadays, the thought of a black-tie affair was more appealing, but due to his uncle's rule of traditional garb being worn at formal events, he had to wear an iron-clad outfit of yesterday. The garb was uncomfortable to say the least, with its heavy cloth and lack of pants. It could be best described as a tunic fastened to a long skirt, heavy long undergarments where the alternative for pants. The fabric seemed too thick and stiff to allow for much movement.

The funeral was about to commence, with hundreds in attendance, and yet somehow Niko couldn't help but feel like everyone was mandated to be here. Amongst the crowds there was a face or two that he knew, but for every face there was about five he couldn't identify. One face he wished he'd missed was that of great-aunt Riki, she wasn't his biological great-aunt, in fact that honor belonged to Scar, but he old woman treated him just the same. Aunt Riki was about four foot nine with silvery flyway hair that was upturned into a beehive. Her face was long, wrinkled, and weather beaten. Her age was never explicitly stated by any adult as he was growing up, yet somehow, she just looked as old and decrepit as when he'd first met her twenty years ago. If Niko had to guess he'd say she was in her late nineties; however, unlike many centennials she moved with the speed of someone who was in their forties, and before he could blink, he felt her bony arms drape around him like some limp skeletal scarf.

The smell of brandy and _'eau d' frieze_ No.12 perfume clung to the ancient woman, who opened her mouth releasing a cloud of stale air and brandy, "Nikolas, my dreamboat, why have you been hiding from Aunt Riki?" Her voice was quite deep, and had a lingering impression that she smoked cigarettes for decades.

Niko looked around, hopefully someone would see him, and remove him from Aunt Riki's clutches. It wasn't that he disliked her, more so what she did to him. "Aunt Riki, now why would I hide from you?" They were kind of dancing now, swaying towards an empty parlor. He tried to stop, but she was leading him. She put a bony finger up to his lips, shushing him softly, they were now in the parlor, the room was empty, and Aunt Riki had just closed the door behind him. Niko was getting really worried now.

Aunt Riki started to hug him again, yet this time she seemed closer. The scent of her perfume and brandy-laden sweat were enough to gag him at this point, "I know you wouldn't hide from me…" she paused "otherwise how would I get my dues?" She quickly moved a bony hand down his chest, and descending fast stopping it to rest on his crotch. Niko was extremely uncomfortable, and without trying to break her he attempted to pry her off gently. Her grip just got stronger with every movement of resistance, and now her other hand was groping his butt with little remorse. It was like this ever since he turned fifteen, Aunt Riki was always weird around him before that, but since his fifteenth birthday things had escalated to a more sexual tone between them. Everyone knew, yet didn't seem to care, the adults would always just say _Oh that's just how she is with all men_. This wasn't some innocent flirting, this was essentially abuse, and the more he tried to press away, the tighter her grip on his groin became. Now it never got worse than groping, still it was wildly inappropriate, but something about this time seemed more… sinister.


	3. Chapter 3: Banished

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Banished-**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter has some graphic violence in detail, so before you continue be warned! THE LAST PASSAGE IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! - Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The rest of the funeral Niko was just quiet, maybe even despondent, he wasn't looking at anyone or anything, just down at his hands. He was a good boy, but he felt so dirty inside. The burial was probably the worst, because he was asked to assist Aunt Riki a few times much to his displeasure, but his mind was miles away to even check Aunt Riki's advances. He managed to get a moment, before the metal-bending undertakers would lower Marielle's body into the ground, to light up a smoke. His thoughts swirled like the fumes that whirled around his head. He didn't even smoke regularly, yet he still managed to bum one off Ginger. "You don't smoke, you don't even have a drink when I invite you and Scar out, so since when did you start smoking?" Her pupils narrowed suspiciously analyzing Niko, who she could tell was off, the voice trailing, the shaky tremor in his hand, and the lack of eye contact was a big red flag in her eyes. She discreetly handed him a cigarette, ushering him away from the grounds at the same time, "Okay? Somethings up, and you're gonna tell me, every… detail!" She pointed a finger into his face making him feel even more uneasy, "Nikolas, we dated for a good four years when we were kids, I think I know when something is wrong with you."

Nikolas broke, his face was streaming tears, hot tears at that, and his chest hurt. A feeling of anxiety that was more painful than anything he'd ever experienced before, and it honestly caught Ginger off guard to see him so visibly distraught that she did something out of character. She started to tear up, "It's not the funeral… is it?" She wiped her teary eyes then motioned to light Niko's cigarette, "I don't think it has to do with this Avatar thing either-" she bit her lip, "Something happened to you, yesterday you were all over the map, but not this sad."

Niko hugged her, and choked back a whispered: "Don't tell anyone… promise me…"

* * *

Ginger was floored by all the shocking and discomforting things that Niko was telling her, she wanted to cry with him, so badly, but no tears would come out. She wanted to hold him, so badly, but her arms wouldn't move- they were deadweight. She wanted to tell him that things would be okay, and he can get help- still she just opened her mouth, with no words. Her horror manifested itself in the burning sensation at the back of her throat, it felt like acid was pouring down her gullet, preventing words from coming out. Ginger was never one to get all choked up on someone else's behalf, but then again it's not often someone special to you tells you a dark secret.

In Zaofu tradition, following the burial, their was a city-wide party to celebrate Mirelle's life. It was one of their stranger customs surrounding a funeral. Another was the appearance of makeshift bar that was essentially made to blend into the corner of the Beifong estate seamlessly. Other quick set-up bars had been established all over the city, and once everyone was considerably intoxicated the bars would start giving out food. Nikolas was posted up at the mini-bar at the corner of the estate, getting obliterated, he couldn't see straight forward for once.

Ginger noticed right away that Niko was getting wasted, and impeccably quick at that. It was probably at drink six, within twenty-five minutes, that she excused herself from two of her top men, both of whom were Mirelle's neighbors growing up. She tried to avoid bringing attention to herself going to the bar, she didn't drink at all, which was enough of a red flag to begin with. Still, she managed to inconspicuously round up behind Niko, the bartender, addressed her, "Ma'am, what can I get for you?"

Ginger looked at the Avatar almost as if she couldn't recognize him, "You can get this man some water, since he isn't a drinker, and I'll take a water as well," she sat next to Niko as the bartender scurried back to get water for the two, "What are you drinking?" she asked more callously rather than inquisitively.

Niko hiccupped, "Vo-dka," he smiled a bit.

Ginger rolled her eyes at him as the bartender dropped their waters in front of them, "Give us a moment, please!" her sharp tongue made her almost feared by many, but in this instance she slid him some money making the moment slightly less impactful. The bartender scuttled away, out of sight, but Ginger wasn't one to trust strangers. She started her stance in a low whisper, "You can always press charges," she darted her eyes around making sure no one had noticed them.

"What would be the point?" Niko semi-whispered, starting to sway, "she'd be cleared of all charges because of her societal standing…" he took a sip of water, "I don't want to talk about it…" he lifted his arm and began to metal bend two bottles into his hands by the metal fasteners on top.

Ginger tried to grab the bottles from him, but in a fit he sent her flying back about three feet with air bending. He then ran away with the bottles leaving Ginger in his wake, the bartender ran over to Ginger, "Of course, he would perfectly do that when he's drunk," she lifted herself up a bit as the bartender held out his hand to help her up.

Ginger was absolutely right, he wasn't a drinker, at all. He was stumbling through the backfields of the valley, once a home to the royal traitor Iwae, it was his drunk place, and albeit he never got drunk often, when he did he would end up somewhere near the ruins come morning light.

Niko looked at the sky with a glossy gaze, spaced out in a drunken stupor, he tripped over a gopher hole, and dropped his remaining bottle. It clattered along the dirt path then stopped suddenly, he lifted his head from the dust, and saw Scarletta, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" She picks up the bottle, "And… you've been drinking." It sounded more like a question than a statement. She walked forward, knelt down in front of him, and pulled Niko up to be at eye level, "What the hell man? Don't fall apart on me…"

Niko blinked, "Your… aunt… violated… me…" his eyes became huge as he screamed, "You know better than anyone…" his voice tremored, "you know better than anyone, that I've been used in similar ways before." He was drunk crying, it wasn't pretty, snot was dripping heavy from his nose, the tears were just globs, and hiccups where now coming up every thirty to forty-five seconds.

This was real, Scar was understandably beyond stunned. Her cheeks flushed of all color, for years she just shrugged off her old aunt's taboo suggestions and provocative nature towards young men, but it was all too undeniable now the old bat was a rapist. But how? She then realized her aunt was an exceptionally skilled bender… one who was a widow to five young, equally skilled benders. The whole thing seemed like some wicked cruel joke, she allowed her family to not follow upon her suspicions in the past, and now her friend was a victim of her aunt's abuse.

The two just hugged for what seemed like hours upon hours, Scarletta's right shoulder was wet from the many tears produced by the emotionally vulnerable Avatar. Now the sun was setting, Scar hadn't moved at all, Nico wasn't nearly as drunk now either, and he could see Scar's face a little better, "Did I throw up on you?" Niko asked feeling like had had thrown up, but just couldn't remember.

Scar chuckled a little, started to let him go, and showed Niko the now dried liquid vomit on her back, "Yeah, but it's all good, I hate my formal wear anyway." The two started to laugh as they took to their feet. Scar sighed, "I'm gonna get changed, and now that you're somewhat sober I'll change and get you some food." She smiled, "How does that sound?"

Niko stopped laughing and felt his stomach, it was in knots from hunger, and the sensation of post-vomiting was lingering. It was like a lurching feeling, "That would be nice, I'd really appreciate that, let's go."

Scar stopped him, led him to a rock, and sat him down. "I'll go do that, you stay here… Your uncle is furiously looking everywhere for you, so I'd just lay low for now." And with that she started back towards the estate mildly uncomfortable by the putrid stomach acid and vodka scent that engulfed her backside.

Niko was extremely lucky to have Scar in his life, she always had his back, and visa-versa. He could vividly remember when she first started to metal bend properly, he had been helping her for about two years from the tender age of six, yet no results. Then one day she successfully caught the silverware and plates that Niko was serving them for lunch after practice, and she always seemed to feel indebted to Niko because of that. Niko always knew that she deeply felt like that was the case, he had once caught her say it out loud at a house party in downtown Zaofu.

His thoughts had been interrupted by a loud noise coming from the wooded area behind him. Whatever it was sounded like it was down at the bottom of the hill he currently sat on, he leaned forward to see if it was an animal or a person, and hopefully it was an animal because no one from Zaofu enters the woods especially before the domes would close up. On the off chance it was a human though they might be injured. As soon as that thought entered his head, he heard low pain filled groans, a noise like that wouldn't come from an animal, he thought, so without any hesitation he started to slide down the hill.

After three seconds the hillside started to become a vertical line that frightened Niko as he couldn't stop himself from falling. He was now passing through a layer of forest canopy, and soon enough he'd hit the ground. The young man screamed knowing the fall itself would kill him, no doubt about it, and started to flail his arms hoping he could air bend out of this mess. Nothing was happening, the ground was visible now, and soon Niko would be hitting it with enough force that he'd die. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, but in that moment he stopped- inches from the ground. He looked up and noticed his formalwear had snagged onto a thick tree branch. He started to wiggle to free the fabric from the tree, but instead he somehow managed to remove himself from the formalwear, falling flat onto the ground below him.

Light was barely filtering down from above, the canopy of leaves and branches overhead cast an ominous shadow over everything, yet Niko could see perhaps five feet ahead of himself. He stood up, looked around for a few minutes, then he heard the groans again, but this time they were coming from above his head in the treetops. Niko squinted and scanned upwards to find the source of the noises, and within ten seconds he saw what appeared to be a hunter's net with a human inside.

Niko's insides began to squirm, something was seriously wrong with the trapped man, but he couldn't tell right away until he was directly underneath the net. While he was occupied looking up Niko's foot kicked what seemed like a log or broken branch, but this branch felt soft. Looking down he realized that he kicked a severed arm, then he felt something warm trickle down onto him, and instantly Niko knew it was blood, "Hello?" Niko began, "Don't move, I'm gonna get you out of there!" In a flash the young Avatar scaled the tree. Luckily this trap seemed like a primitive pulley, so he snapped the main support rope clean, and began to lower the injured man to the ground. Now Niko wasn't one to be judgmental by any means; however, he couldn't help thinking about this man and how heavy he was even missing a limb, and honestly it was hard work to not just drop the man.

Once the bleeding man was safely on the ground Niko jumped from the tree and landed next to him. He was about to address the man when he heard Scar from the top of the tall hill, "Scar! Down here! Bring three metal slabs down, I have a man down here who's lost an arm and a lot of blood!"

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get back to Niko's house, all the while along the way the two friends were cautious not to be seen with the outsider who was bleeding out rapidly. Being caught in the city without proper documentation was highly illegal, and aiding an illegal interloper was an equally punishable offense. Didn't matter the circumstances, or the fact that Niko's uncle reigned over the people; bottom line was if they were caught they'd all be banished from Zaofu without a single word.

Niko instructed Scar to get a fire going, and now it was roaring in the hearth. It's orange and bright yellow flames dancing around, casting a unique glow onto the room, but now wasn't the time to get all starry eyed. Niko quickly looked back at the man bleeding out on his floor, "Scar, get me a hot poker and also heat up the back end of the shovel," a sickening look twisted on his face, moreso like he might be ill, and despite this Scarletta acquiesced. Within a few moments both the poker and the back end of the shovel were both a hot glowing molten orange.

Scar turned to face the men with hot irons in both hands, "Okay, okay, okay! What am I doing with these?" Niko gestured towards the man's wounds, "Holy-! No way! You stick him, I might throw up if I have to…" She gurgled a bit in disgust.

Niko hung his head for a second, "Fine!" He looked up at her with an equally sickened look, "Hand me those, and Scar at least hold him down." Scar gladly resigned the hot fireplace equipment to the Avatar. He hesitated for a moment before handling the shovel first, "Come here," Scar quickly got down on the other side of the injured man without a second thought, "okay, he's gonna wake up from the intense pain, and when he does I need you to- well first, get a firm grip over yourself, and secondly cover his mouth because he will be screaming." Niko put the poker to the side for now, not minding the singe marks on the floor behind him, "Scar!"

She was crying silently, she took a huge exhale, and said quietly, "Do it…"

If there was ever a moment where Scar was less prepared this was it. As hot shovel made contact with the man's bleeding stump of a hand the man jumped up in agony, screaming louder than Scar was crying, "Scar!" She snapped back to reality at the sound of Niko's voice, "Hold him down!" Scar pushed the man back down, and covered his mouth pleading with him, "Please, be quiet! We won't kill you, but- you've lost a lot of blood and-" Niko was about to go in for round two, "get ready, my friend's gonna get you fixed up!" Niko stuck the hot shovel back on the stump, Scar was struggling to hold the man down, not just from the sheer force this man was exhibiting, but the blood on his torso was causing her to slip around his exposed stomach. The man's legs were flailing wildly, and after a minute Niko removed the hot shovel. The man simply went limp, Scar could feel hot tears coming down the man's face, and she shifted for just a minute to let Niko gain access to his chest. It was so bloodied that Niko needed to have Scar wipe it away as Niko reignited the poker. The lacerations to his torso were unbelievable, Niko could count at least seven different stab wounds, "Wow, you must be the luckiest man alive!" Scar backed away, and immediately threw up in the corner without so much as a warning, "Whoever attacked you clearly has no concept of human anatomy, they missed every vital organ… Scar! I need you over here, regain your stomach, and help me. Please."

Scar was staggering back over with tears streaming down her face, snot was also dripping from her nose and off the piercing in her nose. She quickly wiped the dribble onto a blanket strewn upon Niko's sofa and resumed her position holding down the man, this time by straddling him, so Niko could easily cauterize his wounds. Niko covered the man's mouth this time as he aligned the poker above the first wound. Sweat was dripping from his face onto the floor, it was now or never. He stuck the hot poker onto the first wound, the moment it made contact with his skin the injured man screamed, bucking his head, which moved Niko's hand away from the man's mouth, and his screams were just pouring out. The agony, the pain, all of it. Slipped out of the man quicker than his blood did, "Scar, his mouth!" Scar quickly squirmed to cover the man's mouth as Niko forged on trying not to burn Scarletta in the process now that she was leaning over him to hold him down.

The next five wounds went off without a hitch. It was almost over, Niko had the poker hovering over the last wound just above his left collarbone, but before it could make contact there was a loud knocking at the front door. Ginger's voice boomed from the other side of the door, "Niko! Open up, we got a call about screaming coming from inside your home."

Scar froze, still covering the man's mouth, "Do it, quick…" She barely whispered as Niko placed the hot iron onto the last wound. The man's muffled screams and his thrashing must've been heard from outside because Ginger was kicking in the door the next moment.

"Zaofu police!" Ginger started as she stormed in with three men behind her all wielding guns, presumably made of platinum, "What the-?! Niko, what kind of fresh hell is this?" Her men were all aiming at Scar and Niko. Niko didn't let up on cauterizing the wound though, "For God's sake, stand down boys!"

* * *

Ginger looked absolutely beside herself, "You do realize what this means, the both of you?" It was about twenty minutes after the door was broken in, Ginger's men were outside containing the scene as avid onlookers wanted a glimpse of the action. The wounded man had been moved to the couch to rest, Scar was sitting in silent shock next to him, and Niko was trying to figure out the words that could get them out of trouble. "Your uncle is on his way, Niko, if I were you I'd get a bag prepared, you know he's going to banish you…" Niko was about to speak, but she cut him off, "Look, it's beyond me at this point. I get it, though, if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing, naturally… if I wasn't a law enforcement agent." She looked over at Scarletta, "I took the liberty of having one of my men call up your father so he could bring you a bag as well, he should be here soon?" Niko quickly left the room, "Do you know this man?" Ginger began looking at the heavyset man who was missing his left forearm. Scar looked at her with tears in her eyes, and with a hearty swing of her head she indicated that no they didn't know the man.

A second later one of Ginger's men was walking in with a large travel bag, a medium roller bag, and Scar's purse. The man dropped it all next to the door, and resumed position with the other officers outside. The next minute was Niko and Scar's time of reckoning, Thatcher stood in the doorway, his face contorted into a bland frown, "My own nephew, a criminal." He was looking at all the blood rather than anything else, "Some Avatar."

Ginger was very unnerved by that comment, she shot up from her chair, "For you information sir, your nephew risked it all to help this man!" She pointed at the squat armless man, "And another thing-" but Thatcher held a hand up to silence her.

"Ginger, I know you have a personal connection with my nephew, but another outburst like that, and I will revoke your badge, understand missy!" Thatcher was cold and ruthless even towards his most elite officer, his tone albeit not raised from a speaking one, was still sharp and menacing.

Niko stormed out of his bedroom with several bags, and it was apparent he was in a rage, "Threaten her again, I'll show you my full powers!" He walked right up to his uncle and stared him dead in his eyes, "Now then we are leaving, but if I catch wind that anything has happened to Ginger… or my parents… or Boris for that matter…" He left the statement open ended as he walked back, picked up his bags, metal bended the slab used for the wounded man up next to him. "Scar, Ginger, if you two don't mind lifting that man onto the slab."

Scar began to move the mans legs onto the slab, Ginger started to move towards them, but was stopped by Thatcher, "Nobody touch that man, he is under arrest-" now it was Niko's turn to cut off his uncle.

"No he isn't!" Niko bellowed, and the flames from the fireplace shot up without warning scorching the roof terribly. Everyone but Niko fell to the floor as Niko quickly adjusted his bags, and got the man's upper body onto the slab. He sat on the one end closer to the man's face and gestured towards Scar to get up and grab her bags. As soon as she had a hold of everything Niko flung the slab forward causing Scar to get knocked backwards onto it. And now they made their leave, the metal slab flew out of the house and into the air as onlookers watched as they made their way towards the closed dome above them. Niko was very upset and angry now, "Scar get ready to maintain the slab!" Scar was quiet, but she listened and took the invisble reigns on the slab as Niko jumped up ahead. His eyes started to glow again as they did yesterday, and without missing a beat his body began to spin at a hyper acceleated speed that made him a blur to the naked eye. Flames began to spiral around him as he shot out of the dome through a hole melted in the platinum dome, and with that action they were now officially enemies of the state


	4. Chapter 4: Targets on our Backs

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Targets On Our Backs-**

Scar watched helplessly as Niko started to fall, the glow in his eyes was gone now, and he was dead weight plummeting to the ground. Scar started to descend upon the forest racing Niko's body to catch him, but he disappeared into the canopy of the trees and out of sight.

Scar began to fly faster down to the ground not caring for her things as they flew away much like Niko's did as he jumped off the slab earlier and cut a hole into the dome above his home. Scarletta landed the slab, without much issue, as the injured man behind her began to awake from his pain-induced slumber, "What the hell?" He had a thick brogue to his voice that matched his appearance quick comically, "Who the bloody hell are you?" He looked up at Scar trying to move, but Scar held him down.

"I wouldn't move, you've been attacked, I think?" She got off the slab, closed her eyes, and listened for Niko. The quiet rustle of leaves in the night air radiated off her eardrums, she could also hear owl-bats screeching in the skies above, but over that she could hear voices- muffled voices. She opened her eyes not looking away from were the voices had came from, "What's your name?"

The injured man wheezed out one word, "DeMungus…"

Scar couldn't help it, she had to chuckle, "Sounds like dung to me…" she shook off her childishness to have another listen. She could hear the voices again, actually it was just one voice, it had to be Niko, as it was a low, but distinctive male voice. "Stay here… I'll be back."

DeMungus winced attempting to get up, but he just stayed laying on the metal slab, "Not like I'm going anywhere lady…"

Scar was petrified to go by herself, but somehow her courage managed to override her fears of the woods, the dark, and wild animals. Scuttling down a grassy hillside she focused her hearing on the male voice, it was getting closer, but now she could hear it better… and it was most certainly not Niko. At the bottom of the hill she stood up with her backside to a tree, her breathing was labored from all the exertion earlier. Through the still of the night she could hear the voice much clearer now, as if she was mere feet from it, "I finally found you…" the voice was icy and almost like a hiss, "Glad I didn't screw up this time…" Scar peered her head around the tree in time to see a man kneeling over Niko, in the darkness she could only make out the two men before her. The sound of metal locking could be heard, followed by a whirring noise that pierced Scar's ears causing her to buckle to her knees. She covered her ears and peered around again to see the man now standing, and Niko was standing too… or was he. The moonlight happened to catch upon metal restraints binding his wrists, and that whirring sound was actually the cuffs. It appeared like Niko was standing; however, he was truly hovering inches off the ground like a human helicopter. Scar stepped back in alarm, crushing a branch under her foot, she froze in panic. She couldn't see the man now as the tree was blocking her, but then she heard him say, "Whose there? Reveal yourself… and I might spare your life." Scar was dripping bullets, showered in fear and sweat she took a breath, and then she heard the sound of metal unsheathing. Her instincts took over, adrenaline coursing through her veins, she metal bended the object towards her, which must've taken the man by surprise that he quickly made his departure into the skies with Niko.

Scar returned to DeMungus not even half a second later, her best friend was just kidnapped, she has an injured man in tow, and all she could do was look at the knife she just disarmed off the stranger in the moonlight. The words _Property of Chenchiirou Voglazad_ were engraved on the hilt of the knife. Scar dropped it immediately, her father had once warned her about Voglazad when she was younger.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Boris was sitting in front of a young Scarletta, they were back in Zaofu, Scar had to be about fifteen. She took notice to her father who had just gotten off the phone with someone, and clearly the phone call wasn't pleasant. Her father was clearly miles away in deep thought when young Scar brought him back, "Daddy?"

Boris looked up from the table at his daughter, he smiled at her, but she could still sense the disconnect between them, "Oh hey, pumpkin. I didn't see you there?"

Scar was never one to fool as a child, even though she was quite the sensitive girl, she always needed to know the truth on any matter, or her anxieties would get the best of her, "I know." Her deadpan tone was way to chilling to go ignored, "Who was that on the phone?" Scar looked her father dead in the eyes, but he didn't say anything. Once again she asked, "Dad, who was that on the phone?"

Boris wheezed out a chuckle. He dabbed sweat off his forehead, gestured his daughter to have a seat. He then took a deep breath, "You know the story of how your mother and I met?"

Scar smiled, laughed lightly, then rolled her eyes, "Dad… you can't be serious?" Boris was clearly going somewhere with this, but not quickly enough. Scar sighed then humored her father, "You and mom met while she was on business for the Beifong family in Republic City. You saved mom from a fire, she said you had beautiful teeth, and you said flossing is the key. So… now that were done that trip down memory lane…" she trailed off.

Boris then laughed a hearty laugh that lasted about two minutes before he said in a very grim tone, "We never told you the full story. You see, when I grew up I had a friend. The two of us were as close as you and Nikolus, and we grew up going down separate paths," he inhaled sharply, "I was training to become a firefighter for the city… and my friend was hanging out with a rough crowd."

Scar had a very quizzical look upon her face, which was warranted. She was still not following, or at least her father wasn't finished, "What was your friend's name?"

Boris swallowed hard, "His name is Chenchiirou Voglazad, nowadays he's an assassin for hire… Voglazad was once a normal teenager who lived in Republic City. Until he started hanging out with thugs, thieves, and eventually- he made a name for himself as the number one assassin for hire. He caused the fire that brought me to your mother… now no one is certain, but many people believe his target was Thatcher and the president of Republic City."

Now it was Scar's turn to chuckle, "Well clearly he is a terrible assassin, since both Mr. Thatcher and President Nochsin are both alive and well, yet I get the feeling you're not done speaking?" She waited on baited breath.

"Well yes, you see, that was your mother on the phone," he sighed, "Apparently Voglazad was trying to assassinate Thatcher again, but he failed, thank goodness. However, your mom was very nearly killed herself, and I'm afraid- this might sound crazy- but I'm afraid his target might actually be your mother."

Scar was laughing uncontrollably now, "Why would you think-?" She stopped mid-sentence putting some dots together. She looked over to the wall with her mother's various service awards. Her mother is the chief of police in Zaofu, and according to her she has too many enemies that it would be easier to count how many awards and honors she'd received.

 **-End Flashback-**

* * *

Scar was crying now, it was no accident that Voglazad was near Zaofu, aside from kidnapping and possibly murdering Niko, perhaps Voglazad finally got the one that got away… her mom, "God damnit!" She screamed as she pummeled a tree with her fists, but popped two knuckles rather than leaving a mark. She crumbled to the ground in pain and misery.

DeMungus lifted his head, "What's happening? Are we under attack?" Scar was too emotional to respond, "Hey! Hello!? What's happening?" He weakly screamed. He looked around were he was laying, picked up a shiny pebble reflected in the moonlight, and chucked it at the back of her head, "Oy!"

Scar felt the pebble make contact with a rough thud on the back of her head, "Ow! What the hell, you little-" she stopped speaking. She looked over in DeMungus's direction, got herself together, and metal bended the slab off the ground. Scar got up with a renewed vigor, wiped the snot and tears from her face, and didn't say a word as she jumped onto the slab. Like a cannonball being fired she flew into the air with the slab and DeMungus at a high speed.

* * *

Niko awoke slowly, he could barely make out his surroundings, everything was fuzzy, but a light source filtered through the blurriness. He could see a shadow standing before him breaking the light slightly. As his vision started to come back he noticed that he'd been stuffed into a small cage, the bars before him started to come into focus, he reached out to grab them, but he was cuffed. His hands completely covered up by some form of metal that he couldn't bend. It had to be more than platinum, but now wasn't the time to wonder what mystery metal kept him bound. The shadow before him began to come into focus as well, it spoke with that odd hissy voice, "Tell me something… does it feel strange… all this new found power… and yet…" he tapped what appeared to be a baton against the bars, "…no control."

Niko found his voice, his head was pounding, and he could hear his heartbeat in his own ears, "Limited…" he spat out some blood, "but I don't know why I'm telling you this. Also I must be concussed because you're face is quite ugly." He snickered.

Voglazad's laughter was spine-chilling, "Oh you slay me, Avatar."

"Not yet," the laughter continued, and somehow Niko began to laugh as well. The two went on for what seemed like five minutes, until Niko broke the silence, "So hey, you gonna let me out?"

Voglazad stopped laughing, "You most certainly are concussed," he walked to the other side of the dark room out of the light, "I have orders to deliver you alive… can't say the same for the ex-chief of police."

Niko struggled to get himself into a seated position, "Ex-chief of…? Mirelle…? You… you… started that fire?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," he didn't come close, in fact he must've backed up further because now Niko couldn't see him at all, "Funny… I can't help but wonder if she died… from burning alive… or if the carbon monoxide got to her first…" It sounded like he licked his lips, and Niko got pissed instantly. He started to smash against the cage bars with his restraints, "Or perhaps… the dresser I dropped on her… crushed her spine?"

Niko was livid, "You asshole, you better hope to God I don't get out of these things! I won't even use my bending powers to kill you… _no_." He laughed, "No, I want to see your throat in my hands as I crush your larynx!" He laughed again.

Voglazad entered the lighted area again, chuckled to himself, then spoke with that icy tone, "The Avatar, I know your predecessor had some cheek too, but… you seem borderline… psychotic."

Niko spat out a little more blood, "Well, I'm a man with limited options, and a concussed head. You put a lionbear up against a wall, it's instincts tell it destroy, even if man might kill it first," he spat another drop.

* * *

Scarletta was looking down from above to see if there was any sign of Niko and his kidnapper. She'd been flying on the slab with DeMungus for a little while now, and time was against them, "Hey lady, you never did tell me your name?"

"Scarletta, but you can call me Scar," she said coldly.

DeMungus looked to his right, "That's badass," he noticed something peaking out from the trees, it was metal and shining in the moonlight, "Over there! I see something shiny." Scar looked in the distance as DeMungus pointed a grubby finger in the right direction. She noticed the glimmer of something reflecting the moonlight, and was it large. It also was not too far from where Niko was kidnapped. Scar began descent as they grew closer to the object, which upon further inspection appeared similar to a grain silo stuck on top of a truck trailer. The closer they got the more it took the appearance of an airship than just random objects stacked upon one another. They landed nearby not wanting to rouse any suspicion, "Wait? Why land here?" DeMungus asked sporting a rather silly grin.

Scar looked back with a frightening glare at the injured lumpy man, "It's this new thing called the element of surprise. Also don't know if your coherent enough to understand this fact, but we are dealing with a highly skilled assassin," she stepped off the slab leaving DeMungus there. She looked back at him, in truth, she felt terrible for leaving him in the dark wooded area, but then again he was just dead weight if he could even tagalong, "Okay, so just stay here, I'll try to be quick."

DeMungus was at this point trying to intentionally piss her off, "Again, were would I go?" Scar merely rolled her eyes at the comment.

Scar walked closer to towards the encampment, noticing the fire cackling, she kept her guard up looking around as she crept closer trying to not make a sound. She noticed a tripwire as she got closer to the blaze. It was illuminated by the crackling embers, it was also super thin, yet still visible in the orange glow. She stopped in her tracks, tiptoed over the wire to avoid discovery, then proceeded onwards, passing the fire, a wooden stool with some copper pots and kettles near the stool. She really was lucky this fire was raging or otherwise her cover would've most definitely been blown by any of the pitfalls before her. The loose pots and kettles; however, gave her an inspired idea, so she devised a plan.

* * *

Inside the airship Voglazad was just still berating Niko, and honestly Niko was just concussed enough to fire back with insult after insult, "Your mother must be super proud of her arsonist son." Niko was smiling widely to the point were it hurt somewhat, but comparatively versus his pounding head it wasn't nearly as bad.

Voglazad just seemed to be enjoying the back and forth, "You must be confusing me with a human, humans have parents… what I do separates me from humanity…" He cackled wickedly, looking down at Niko with unfeeling grey eyes, "You are supposed to be the bridge between humanity and the spirits, yet you've not shown a trace of hu-" he stopped abruptly. Niko heard it too, a loud bang outside, it sounded like metal on metal. Voglazad then quietly departed the space, not even bating an eyelash.

About five minutes had passed by and Voglazad had not returned, but in a bizarre twist Niko noticed Scarletta sauntering into the room, "Oh what the hell? I think I'm hallucinating, Scar is that you?"

Scar shushed him quickly as she hit a button on the cage, releasing the lock mechanism, "I'm not some acid trip visual, dork," she whispered pulling him from the cage. Niko must've been really out of it as he stumbled trying to stand, "Holy cow! Niko you should lay off the sweets for a bit, I can barely lift you."

Niko giggled a little bit, "Sorry, I think I have a concussion, also these things are HEA-VY!" He shouted the last part as he held up his bound hands and forearms.

Scar shook her head in disbelief, "Would you keep it down?" She shushed him again; however, it was interrupted by the return of Voglazad. Scar stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh for the love of-" but she finished her sentence by dropping Niko and metal bending the wall panel off and wrapping Voglazad in it. Immediately she tore through the hull of the ship by bending the remaining metal, and jumped down to the ground with Niko in her arms, "Okay, I'm going to need you to pull your weight a bit more, since we have no idea what that guy is capable of!" Niko started to walk on his own, a little wobbly, but still walking nonetheless. Together they managed to gain a normal walking pace, "Okay, lift your foot over thi-" but she was cut off by both of them falling forward over the tripwire.

Voglazad appeared in the hole made on his airship, clearly not wrapped in the metal anymore. He jumped down and started for them in a mad dash. Scar stood up quickly, realizing she couldn't contain the man she might as well subdue him. She shot her nose ring out like a bullet, and once again her luck was infallible. The small piece of metal happened to hit Voglazad dead in his left eye, he buckled to his knees clutching his face, and Scar took this time to make their escape.

* * *

Flying through the air really brought Niko back as the wind hit his face, "Woof, I need some ice for this lump!" He touched it, wincing a little. Niko was sitting next to Scar as they went through the night at what seemed like a lightning fast pace on this metal slab. DeMungus had passed out while Scar was saving Niko from the assassin, it wasn't an issue since he was not rolling around or shifting, but his snoring on the other hand was rather loud and obnoxious.

Scar began to examine the shackles that were binding Niko, "Hmm… now how do we get this off?" She tried to bend it with her free hand, but it wouldn't budge. Hmm… are there any manufacture markings on this… thing?" Niko shrugged, but then lifted the heavy restraints to give Scar a view of the mechanism's underside. She only needed one quick look at it see an engraving in the moonlight, "Looks like we are going to Ba Sing Se."

Niko was chuckling a little, "How do you know… you barely looked at it?"

Scar just kept on looking ahead, "I recognize that brand anywhere. Guy named Zillion, lives just outside of Ba Sing Se."

"Huh… well I guess if we're heading to Ba Sing Se, I should look up my cousin," Niko yawned, "he lives there now from what I hear. Just not too sure where."


	5. Chapter 5: For the Zillionth Time

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-For the Zillionth Time-**

"Are you a mad woman!?" DeMungus was clearly feeling a bit better, there was more gusto in his voice that gave made him seem more troll-like if that were even possible. The day had just begun, the sun was rising over the mountains giving the sky many different hues and tones of lovely colors, but for Scar it was just about bedtime, "For goodness sake, if you're going to pass out, wake up the Avatar, please! So, we don't fall out of the sky!"

Scar felt another wave of sleep hitting her as she tried to focus on keeping them in the sky, "Oh dear… sorry!" She nudged Niko with her free hand, and with a stir and a grunt he woke up.

"No, I don't… want… to…" Niko seemed a bit disturbed, "Oh, where are we?" He looked around noticing the mountains that surrounded Zaofu were in the distance, and up ahead, like a great big monster starting to be revealed by the sunlight stood the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Niko had been there once as a child with his cousin Lygin, Scar, and Boris. Boris often went on diplomatic endeavors for Thatcher, Scar would normally accompany him, but there was a one-off occasion were all three kids had gone with him. He could remember the long and arduous trek to the inner city, but now wasn't a time to reminisce. Scar was getting sleepy again and they all felt the metal slab under them tremble, "Scar, get some sleep. I got it from here on." He took the invisible reigns from her, "Lay back, relax, we're almost there!"

It seemed almost like a dream. Flying over Ba Sing Se was perhaps even more exciting than travelling through by car, yet something- more like a feeling- was nagging at him like he'd been here before and it was not a pleasant time. Well in truth, Niko has been to Ba Sing Se once before, and he had a blast. As a child it was his first time he was in a big city, and his first time away from his parents for more than a weekend. He fondly remembered his trip it was when he actually taught Scar how to metal bend for the first time, in their chateau with metallic serving plates and silverware, and they laughed for what seemed like ages until Lygin awoke from their laughter.

The Outer Ring was once the Earth benders' most prized asset of the city, yet since the rapid decline and near extinction of the bending style the city had to create a new way in and out of the city asides from the monorail. So they tore down a segment of the Outer Ring to create a road that lead in and out of the great walled city. This road was known as the Prince's Boulevard as the last line of the royal family in Ba Sing Se, Prince Wu, had ordered its construction not as a prince, but as a member of the government.

The slab was now flying over the Agyrian District, which was once vast farmland for the city; however, since the Boulevard was created and outsider trading was now a policy of the city, the district was used as recreational sports area. The sport of the metal benders was quite popular in the city, so over time as the land was developed into many arenas, event buildings and stadiums, which slowly caused the pastured fields and green acres became a thing of the past.

Niko was in awe watching the players below practice on the fields, "DeMungus, are you seeing this?" He looked back at the squat man who was lightly scratching his scarred exposed belly whilst letting out a nasty burp. Niko gave him a very indifferent look that complimented the next word he uttered, "Riiiight…?"

DeMungus looked over the side of the slab while casually picking his left ear for wax, "I'd rather honestly be looking at a double bacon burger smothered with cheese," he did however notice something strange out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, I think someone is air bending over there!"

Niko was quickly taken by that comment that he did a full ninety degree turn with the slab. The sudden jolt caused Scar to jolt awake, "What the hell, Niko! You ass… I was sleeping, soundly too." She happened to notice the air bender too who was falling down the wall. It appeared like he was trying to run up it, but with little progress. His air bending seemed to stop after a certain point, "Is that…? I think that's Zillion, but where the hell did he learn to air bend?"

The trio landed close to the very slender gentleman who was attempting to run up the wall. The slab hit the ground with a light thud, "Oy, that landing was quite nice, Avatar." The man named Zillion looked at the trio with a perplexed look, "Who's this guy?"

Zillion noticed Scar's star-shaped birthmark and his expression softened, "Scarletta Hazlan, how long has it been now? Five years, maybe?" He walked over to the three with a smile, "Wow! You got quite gorgeous!"

Scar was blushing madly from the older gentleman's comment, "Oh Zillion, you flatter me, and yes… close to five years now, but things are quite different now much like my gorgeous looks."

Niko simply rolled his eyes, "Like how quick the blood rushes to your face?" Scar turned tail to face Niko with an intense fire in her eyes. She turned back to Zillion with a huge fake grin on her face. She gritted her teeth before speaking, "Excuse me, for a moment, Zillion!" She turned back to Niko and hurried him a few paces back, then in a hushed tone she spoke to him, "Could you please not do that! I actually like Zillion, like A LOT, so don't embarrass me!" She pinched his arm out of view of Zillion.

"Ow!" Niko winced, DeMungus was standing off to the side snickering under his breath.

Scar turned back to face Zillion with that fake grin again, "So Zillion, we have, a bit of an issue, it seems like my friend here is caught in one of your casted cuffs," she pointed to Niko's bound hands, "Luckily it hasn't hindered his bending, but it's not made of metal… at least a metal either of us can work with."

Zillion came closer to inspect his handiwork and after a few seconds he spoke, "Hmm… this is the crown jewel of all my projects," he scanned the bottom of the contraption and near his maker's mark he blasted a small puff of air into a tiny pin prick of a hole, and with that the cuffs fell off Niko's hands and to the ground.

DeMungus came closer, "Crown jewel? What exactly do you do for a living?" He seemed to be implying something dirty and immediately Scar turned to him and shot a mean look at the gross man.

Zillion was now the one blushing, "Well… you aren't wrong to insinuate that! This is a marital aid… for those who have more kinkier tendencies in the bedroom, which is why he could move his hands inside the thing, also it's lined with minkmouse fur inside to ensure no bruising." Scar looked like her head might explode, it was now a crazy shade of red that could rival a shiny apple.

Niko whispered to Scar, "Looks like you don't have to worry about me embarrassing you…" he paused, "because your sugar daddy seems to have that covered." She kicked his shin with such a force than caused Niko to reel in pain.

Zillion must have not noticed or he did and just paid no mind to the antics between Scar and Niko, "So asides from getting caught in a compromising position what else brings you to Ba Sing Se?"

Niko piped up for this one trying to get back to the task at hand, "Well, we have been banished from Zaofu, but that's a story for later… Hey I know we just met and all, but anyway you could teach me how to run up the wall with air bending?"

Zillion blinked then laughed very raucously, "What? Me? Teach a metal bender how to air bend? What are you like the Avatar or something?" He stopped laughing and opened his eyes to the very serious looks on Scar and Niko's faces, "Wait, you're not seriously the Avatar, are you? Shouldn't you be like a newborn child?"

DeMungus took the helm this time, "As strange as it might be, yes, this boy is the next Avatar?" Scar was a bit confused by this statement, she never quite told DeMungus that Niko was the Avatar, but then again, she might have but just forgotten from sleep deprivation. Either that or perhaps Niko had mentioned it while she was out cold.

The look on Zillion's face was priceless, it was a mixture of awe and a little touch of fear, "I'd love to teach the Avatar! Umm… but I have to be up front with you… I'm not very gifted as an air bender," Zillion scratched the back of his head, "it took me about six weeks just to run up about six feet up the wall with my bending."

Niko clearly wasn't worried about this by any means, instead he just grinned widely, and then began to shake Zillion's hand with a fierce gusto, "Gotta start somewhere eh? And if we work together perhaps, we could both unlock some new skills!"

* * *

The training- well if you could call it training- was more of a montage of errors on both student and teacher's part. The duo would both maybe get about two feet up the wall, only to fall back to the Earth in frustration, inevitably though their cries of frustration would turn into fits of laughter. Scarletta and DeMungus just sat there watching as the guys would hit the wall, then plummet back down, but neither seemed to be bored by the wash, rinse, and repeat aspect of it all. Occasionally Scar would take a twenty-minute power nap that would be interrupted by DeMungus jostling her awake and saying, "They got another foot up the wall!"

The technique was very simple: stick your arms out behind you, creating a ninety-degree angle with your back and arms, then concentrate on letting your arms loosen up to capture the airflow created in that space created behind your back. It looked unbelievably silly, but Niko wasn't bothered by it in any way.

The sun was beginning to set on the Agryian District, the skies becoming a canvas of rich deep purples that cascaded into vibrant pink tones and then into orange and yellows as the sun was creeping below the wall, "Guys, you should probably take a break for today…" Scar yawned then they all heard her stomach growling, "AND I'M HUNGRY!" she belted out like a voracious man would.

DeMungus felt his stomach growling too, "I could eat."

Zillion, ever so focused, ignored them, "One more time, but with a slightly fixed angle." He pulled his arms behind him to form a seventy-degree angle with his back and arms, "Like this!" He then took a running start and burst up the wall about ten feet this time. Zillion fell backwards laughing maniacally screaming, "I did it! I beat my record!" He gracefully touched down on the Earth in the process he air bended to cushion the fall, "And I learned something new! Score!"

Niko was elated to see the air nomad Zillion feeling accomplished. In fact, it made him think about when he would be teaching others rather than being taught how to bend, "Great job! I'm going to try now!" He ran up to the wall with the same seventy-degree angle that Zillion was sporting, but instead of running up ten feet, he tripped at the last second. Niko furiously swooped his arms forward to avoid crashing when suddenly a ball comprised of just air was produced. His butt landed squat on the sphere of air, and instantly he began racing up the wall at top speeds.

Zillion stared in amazement, "Wow! Now that's something I need to learn!" Scarletta and DeMungus were roaring with cheers and applause for Niko who was clutching the air ball for dear life. His face was being blown back with such force tears were streaming from his eyes. He reached the very top and just like that the air sphere vanished. He fell forward onto the wall.

Niko got up quickly, dusting himself off, but in the process he stopped and gazed out beyond the wall at the middle ring of the city. It was a charming middle-class metropolis with bustling streets, tall buildings, and overlapping sky rails that were carrying commuter trains from various locations, "Wow!"

Scar appeared behind him with DeMungus and Zillion in tow on the metal slab they flew in on, "What are you looking-" but she stopped and stared in amazement at the majestic sight of the middle ring. Even the crass and uncultured swine DeMungus couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the beautiful society.

"If you all think this is amazing, wait until you see the Upper Ring and the newly crowned Capital District," Zillion jumped off the slab and stood next to Niko staring out with adoration, "Avatar Niko, was it?" Niko stopped his wonderstruck look to address the air nomad Zillion, "I can't thank you enough, if you hadn't come along, I might not had been able to accomplish such a simple task for another six weeks perhaps, and that softened landing- heck, I'd be dead long before I'd figured that one out!" Zillion beamed at the younger man, "I think you inspired me today, and for that I'm in your debt."

The young Avatar was blushing from humility, "Your welcome, man." He shook Zillion's hand once again, but this time Niko could sense a new powerful man behind the handshake.

Zillion looked down the wall a ways, "There is a tavern built into the wall, not too far from here, and it has rooms for rent as well!" The other three looked at each other smiling, "I'd love to have you folks stay at my place, but even if we flew there it would be very late by the time we got to my house plus… I live in a small cottage, so it would be rather cramped, and I'm certain after your long journey here you'd all prefer a real bed."

DeMungus was the first to chime in, "A real bed would be nice, haven't had one to sleep in since I left home three years ago." Scar and Niko looked at the bearded ruffian who was missing his one forearm, and raising his stump towards the sky. There was much that Scar and Niko had yet to learn about DeMungus, and Niko thought to himself _Man, we should try and get to know him better_.

* * *

The tavern was deliciously rogue, every type of ruffian and derelict you could identify was present. Pirates who sported eyepatches and cutlasses on their arm, gamblers with no luck getting slaughtered at the table by a solicitor or petty thieves who would distract the poor drunkard, and then, whilst distracted the cards would change, a classic setup in this type of underground area of depravity.

The dark and dusky atmosphere genuinely added a new layer of tension to the room, Scar, was getting seductive looks and whistles from horned up patrons, which gave her the excuse she needed to cling to Zillion's arm, but even then, she was still getting harassed. One profusely drunken idiot even came up alongside Scarletta, and tried to cop a feel which elicited an unprecedented response from Scar. She metal bended all the jewelry right from his piggy face, "try that again, asshole, I dare ya!" Then, as if nothing even happened and there wasn't a man bleeding from his face on the floor, she resumed her damsel in distress look by clinging to Zillion once again.

The bartender was a young woman, probably in her late teens early twenties, with short saffron colored hair that framed her face around the edges, and then squat perfectly on the top was a think bouffant comb over of purple that looked absolutely stunning. She wore half-moon spectacles that sat the bridge of her nose, she was tall, but not nearly as tall as Scar. In fact, she'd just climbed down from the top shelf, like a pandamonkey, no ladder, just hands and booted feet climbing shelves. She smiled at the ragtag group, with a look that said, _I'm gonna ignore what just happened because I get harassed daily_ , "Nice metalwork, I assume he'll learn to keep his hands to himself, or he'll have to live even more disfigured. Scar blushed in embarrassment, "No need to fret, first round is on me, looks like y'all need it!"

The young woman was quick to the draw as four pints of malt were produced within seconds, "They call me Kyri Leport, innkeeper's niece, revolutionary youth, and apparently… the maker of THE BEST mixed drinks from here to Republic City." Her confidence was on another level, but it was definitely from being at work as it reeked of that false enthusiasm most service industry folks carry with them.

The quirky young woman boldly poured herself a pint and toasted with the ragtag group of heroes, "So what brings you folks the Ba Sing Se way?" Kyri glanced around the bar to ensure she wasn't needed elsewhere; she then chugged her pint with the showmanship and grossness of a drunkard. "For most it tends to be business."

Niko spoke up first, "You'd be right in saying that," he too chugged his pint like a sloppy fool, as Scar rolled her eyes, "I have business here with the gentleman behind me!" He hiccupped like a baby, which caused a ripe laugh to come from the Kyri.

Zillion chugged his pint, albeit a tad slower than the other two, "We taught each other how to air bend up a wall today!" Kyri giggled, assuming it was some euphemism for raunchy activity. Scar attempted to chug her beer, but began to choke halfway. The others laughed jovially, at Scar's expense,

"It's not that funny…" Scar gasped, regaining her breath, "Anyway, Kyri we need a few rooms for the night. How much would it rack us up for, I guess two rooms?" The guys all looked at each other, but shrugged it off as they ordered another round.

"Including what your boys have racked up just now, about 57 yuans," Kyri began to pour the second round of beverages for the guys as Scar looked in her wallet and pulled out the correct number of yuans and left them on the bar with a few extra for tip.

"Ayy… these boys are going to be super expensive; I can see it now." The three guys clinked their mugs together and cheered to beds!

* * *

About three hours later Niko, DeMungus, and Zillion were all passed out in a single room, which for the price they payed was not shabby by any means. The space was like a small apartment, two rooms, one with two queen beds, and a living space with a small kitchenette. Niko was hanging off the side of the one bed, while Zillion was on the floor in front of the other bed, where DeMungus had relieved himself upon…

"Gross…" Scar said as she turned out the lights on the foolish guys, she went next door to her room, but as she was about to open the door the space to the right of her head became distorted. It rippled like something was trying desperately to breakthrough, and it did. Scar was staring into a rip in space. On the other side, blissfully unaware at how freaked out Scar was, was Kyri, "Are the guys passed out?" Scarletta had no response, her mouth opened, but made no sound, "I'll take that as a yea, and you probably have questions. All of which I can answer tomorrow! G'night!" The rip in space returned to normal.

"She's full of surprises that one!" Scar stated to no one.


	6. Chapter 6: The Universe Is Mine

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-The Universe Is Mine-**

Scar, who may have been secretly the most excited to sleep in a bed, asides from DeMungus, was now wide awake trying to make head or tails of what just happened. Was she going crazy or did Kyri really just have a face-off with Scar when they were nowhere near each other? The bizarreness of it all would probably haunt her dreams, if she could dream.

In the morning Niko and Zillion both awoke to an absolutely unforgiving sight, somehow just before the two had woken up, DeMungus was already awake, and to entertain himself he decided to go through Zillion's things and found a martial aid that he was currently using. How he didn't wake the two is a mystery, but the damage was done and now Niko and Zillion would be forever scarred by the horrendous sight, "Oh no, what the actual hell!" Niko could feel the heat in his throat from the alcohol rising up out of his stomach, "I think I might… throw-" He motioned his hand to cover his mouth. Zillion covered his eyes as the two ran out of the room without a second thought. As they exited their room, Scar was also exiting her room looking exhausted.

They all blinked at each other, Scar in pure sleepiness, and the guys wide eyed with pronounced frowns that twitched at both corners, "What's the matter with you two?" she yawned loudly stretching upwards, a distinct crack could be heard from her back. The guys just kept quiet all morning.

Breakfast came, and so did DeMungus apparently, as the Avatar, Zillion, DeMungus, and Scar sat down for breakfast they were joined by Kyri who had platters for them all. However, the sight of DeMungus made the guys lose their appetite. Scar really wanted to talk about the strange occurrence that happened last night, but she was too tired to do much aside from appeasing her voracious appetite.

Outside the wall a familiar foe was lurking: Chenchiirou Voglazad. The bounty hunter who had tried to kidnap Niko a few days prior. Somehow he had scurried to the Outer Ring and was interrogating as many citizens as he could. He wasn't the best at it either as many people were not taking him seriously.

"I'm looking for three young adults on a flying slab of metal…"

"No…"

"Have you seen anything strange…?"

"Just your wack sense of style…" A well-groomed kid responded.

"I am just trying to locate a particular bender…"

"The only bender around here that I know of is Zillion!" A short old man was rocking on his front porch chewing tobacco and every so often spitting it into a small porcelain bowl, "He lives about a mile down the road," he spit some chewed tobacco into the bowl and pointed a crooked finger towards the path that went on behind his house, "strange fellow, makes marital aids, and he's an airbender… albeit a poor one."

With that information Voglazad started his quest to find this Zillion, and with a little luck he might find the Avatar. He hopped into his air pod and jettisoned off in the direction the old man pointed him in.

Scar and Kyri finished breakfast first, their silverware clinked onto the metal plate as both let out a great big belch that shook everyone around them. The breakfast nook was a separate space from the bar, so they didn't have to worry about any of the dark crowd from last night. The only other ones in the breakfast nook was a young couple who looked to be too into each other to have noticed.

Kyri was the first to speak after the grandiose burp, "So I have to ask, how's a guy like you the new Avatar?" She sipped lightly on her mango juice. "I thought it was a reincarnation thingy, like you should be a fetus, not an adult, right"

Niko chuckled a little bit, "Well, I kinda broke the mold I guess? I really have no idea, why or how?" DeMungus began to choke on his croissant which startled everyone at the table; however, Zillion remained calm and simply punched the air under the table. A blast of air hit DeMungus right square in the chest, and the croissant was dislodged immediately.

Scar nervously chirped, "Are… you okay?"

DeMungus thanked Zillion as he began to blurt out, "I told you yesterday, I have that letter for you… or I… had it… at some point…?" DeMungus shrunk into himself, looking more lumpy than usual, he actually even looked whole as if his one hand wasn't a stump. Niko and Scar's mouths both dropped to the table, and both began to fill up with rage.

Niko calmed down quickly, even though normally he probably would've been flying off the walls attempting to maim DeMungus, "Wait… I was absolutely wasted last night, and I don't remember you telling me about any letter before we started drinking."

DeMungus was unhinged by the calm tone of Niko's voice, "Er- well, you see, I was given this letter by this old lady who wants to teach you air bending, she's waiting to meet you at the Northern Air Temple." DeMungus pushed his plate forward, "I lost the letter when I was ambushed outside of Zaofu, I really don't know much else either… I'm sorry Avatar, I let you down."

Niko beamed like a child opening a brightly colorful gift, "You know normally by now Scarletta and I probably would've beaten you to a pulp, but I wouldn't be sorry as that is the first scrap of information I have on this whole Avatar biz."

 _It's called patience and tenderness_ , the little voice chimed in with zero warning. Niko brushed it off quickly.

Zillion was the first to break the silence, "So I'm guessing you two are going to head out soon, find your new air bending teacher?" He seemed a little sad, the tone of his voice wasn't the usual robust tone, but now hallow and distant.

An idea crossed Scarletta's mind, "What if you came with us Zillion?"

Zillion chuckled, "I couldn't, in fact, I can't. I have a business here in Ba Sing Se, also my mother is in the city and she's getting on in years, so I'll probably have to start taking care of her soon. Then there's the bobfox, Mr. Greeley, and my garden…"

Scar put her hand on top of his, "It's okay, we get it, you have a life here, and we can't stop your life." Scarletta gripped his hand and Zillion smiled still looking a bit sad and forlorn.

"I'll come back and teach you a few things!" Niko stood up quickly and looked at the sad man with the same wide beam adorning his face. Zillion seemed a bit incredulous, "For real, I'll have to come back here anyway, my cousin lives in the Inner Ring, and I'm asking him to find me an earth bending teacher while I'm gone!"

Zillion still had a skeptical look gracing his face, "I thought earth bending was an extinct style?" He stood up as well yawning loudly, "Then again I'm guessing the origin of the style would be a great place to look, if only the original benders were still around. Anyway," he extended his hand to shake Niko's, "promise you'll come back?" Niko nodded and took his hand to shake, but it went limp and cold in the Avatar's grasp. He looked up into Zillion's face which had gone from skeptical to shocked and then blank as he began to slump forward. Scarletta screamed as Kyri and Niko caught him. Niko looked over Zillion's shoulders and there he was: Chenchiirou Voglazad, holding up what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun. A small pin was sticking out of Zillion's neck. The young couple stood up to run away but Voglazad knocked them out as well.

Kyri stood up more to support Zillion, but then let go of him quickly. She flourished her hands meticulously and before anyone could say or do anything, the floor began to swallow them up. Niko blinked and noticed he was now with everyone sitting on a gilded bridge with the chairs, plates, silverware, and even the table they just had breakfast at was all strewn and thrown about haphazardly. People all around just staring on in curiosity or fright. It was as if they had just teleported, but that wasn't possible… was it?

Almost like a careless whisper Scar spoke in a low pitch that was nearly inaudible, " _I'm not crazy…_ " Niko just looked at her with a puzzled look, "I'm not crazy! Hahahahahah! I'm not crazy!" Nearby onlookers would probably say different, as they watched her spring up and run around the rather wide and populated bridge, but that did not matter to Scar in the slightest. Kyri stood up next and pulled the much bigger Zillion to his feet, and then hulked the unconscious grown man over her shoulder like a savage despite her very tiny build.

Niko had caught Kyri's eyes, her expression was serious, and their interaction was all non-verbal. Still Niko had realized they'd better leave as it seemed like the best course of action. Niko assisted DeMungus to his feet, a bit unnerved by the fact that his only hand felt dry and slightly sticky, yet instinct took over and that sliver of information was trivial in the grand scheme of things. The group managed to get through the crowds of well-dressed people easily as many didn't want to be near any of them. To the outside they must've looked insane: you have Scar a babbling mess holding the front as tall as the average man walking by, the tiny Kyri who was effortlessly carrying the comparatively giant Zillion on her back with Niko by her side helping the lame DeMungus hobble through the crowd, all the while all any of them could think was _find shelter_!

Passing by lavish compounds, well-manicured lawns, rolling streets paved with white marble, and busts of influential citizens of Ba Sing Se adorning every block. Niko was certain he'd passed by a bust of his great-great grandmother Toph, but it was just a passing glance.

About two miles from where they began, the group stopped in front of a large rectangular fountain that stood in front of a large ornate green building with a lovely sign made of pure jade, it read…

 _ **The Jasmine Dragon:**_

 _ **Tea Shoppe for Spirits and Humans alike**_

 **General Manager: Izumi Karakopade**

They all looked at each other, no one saying a word, but somehow they all felt this would be a great place to rest up after the apropos departure from the inn. Zillion was starting to come back to them as well, but he seemed very dazed still. As soon as they stepped inside the hostess gasped at the condition of the group, "Oh my! Are you folks okay?" She couldn't have been older than fourteen, "Please, come sit, you must all be exhausted?" She pulled up several metal chairs by beckoning them with metal bending, "Is he okay?" She asked as Zillion was seated. Luckily it was just them in the tea house, so no additional eyes had to pry at them.

Scar spoke up first, "Yes, he'll be okay, he's a bit out of it though." She looked over at the display board with the selection of the day, "Hibiscus tea with lemon zest," she started salivating, "I'm thirsty, can we get a round miss?"

The rest of them just stared at Scar who was so nonchalant just now, and after babbling like a crazy woman on their way here. Kyri shrugged, "I'm not much of a hibiscus gal, got any mint chamomile?" The hostess smiled and nodded as she ushered them towards a private room in the back, then she scurried away to make the teas.

Niko scooped up Kyri by her shoulders in adulation, "I don't know what you did, but it was really cool, and you saved us!" Kyri was flustered by the Avatar's closeness and affection, "So what was that, exactly?" He let Kyri go and sat.

Kyri smoothed down the bunched ends of her sleeves quickly, "I need you guys to swear you won't freaking tell a soul!" She paused, "I can't even go back to the inn for a while til this all blows over," she took a seat opposite of Niko at this wooden round table, "so can I trust you guys?" Everyone nodded in unison aside from Zillion who was still drooling from the mouth with a glazed look in his eyes, "Okay, well I'm a Universe bender…" she paused in case there was any immediate questions, "I am studying from texts and also just playing around with some natural skill that I have."

DeMungus was scratching his chin through his thick beard, "So you can create openings in space?" He stopped scratching his chin, "Very useful, with what just happened, wouldn't you agree Niko?"

Niko was considering the possibility of being taught this style of bending, but what of their current journey. He would have to think about it.

"Hello, Earth to Niko?" Scar waved her hand in front of his face, "Are you gonna answer DeMungus?" Niko was still in deep thought, "Ugh… useless… anyway, Kyri, what do you plan on doing since you can't go back to the inn?"

"Travel for a bit," the hostess appeared with their teas, "make my way to Republic City, there is a master of this rare bending style on Hwenton Square Island," she blew on her tea, then took a small sip, it was still scorching, "That's amazing tea! Anyhow, I have a lot of ground to cover between here and Republic City."

The hostess had left them to drink their tea in peace, and a bonus treat for Zillion: smelling salts, in a lovely lavender fragrance. Scar took the smelling salts, which was in a purple capsule, chinked the endcap off, and wafted it under his nose. Within seconds he was coming to spouting off about a pain in his neck, "Yeah, well you were sort of hit with a paralyzing dart, buddy!" Kyri brought him to speed as Scar grazed her nails lightly against his back.

DeMungus, who usually wasn't much good at coming up with ideas, had a stroke of genius, "Why don't you come with us? We'd have to go to out that way to hit the Northern Air Temple."

The notion had crossed Kyri's mind but she wasn't one to impose, "I'll join you to the end of your business here in Ba Sing Se, but I really should do the quest on my own to Hwenton Square Island." She stopped and looked up into space, "I appreciate that offer, I really do; however, I would be a high profile in your group, and I highly doubt you would want more attention drawn to you. Given what just happened."

This really was a valid concern she put forth, but Niko couldn't just help feeling a little disappointed. "We should relax for now," DeMungus quipped slurping his tea, "we have extra time to kill, and we don't to meet at your cousin's studio until six right, Avatar?"

People were starting to come in for the lunch crowd, "Keep that to yourself DeMungus!" Scar hissed in his ear, "Kyri just said we should avoid attracting attention…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Tale of the Obi' Che' Won

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 7**

 **-Tale of the Obi' Che' Won-**

Afternoon tea had led to what the hostess referred to as the best day ever working the job, Kyri footed the bill for lunch and the tea, but also ordered a few adult beverages which racked up a hefty tab. Needless to say the hostess was tipped well for her service; however, her best day ever didn't just involve that.

Several business men out to lunch were being extremely rude to her as they kept making obscene comments and lewd gestures towards her. It was sickening, so naturally Niko stepped in. He managed to cause one of the lousiest and one-sided public disturbances anyone had ever seen. Without even breaking a sweat or hitting any of the drunks, Niko, completely sober, ducked every punch, and with their moves not connecting the drunkards fell on their faces. Eventually the manager had heard the disturbance from the back office. His face was shocked as he asked what happened, clearly unaware of what had transpired in his absence, as he was on a conference call of some kind. Everyone else in the restaurant was completely siding with the group, Niko, and the hostess. "Hell, one of these guys even groped her without consent," Niko pointed out the shadiest looking one, he had a plum suit on with a long-pointed nose, and a ridiculous moustache that looked drawn on with marker.

The hostess turned back to Niko, "Thank you, I'm grateful you wanted to stand up for me, but next time I can handle myself."

Niko had nothing to say, he agreed completely that she was handling herself well, but then the words came out, "Fair enough! I would just like to say though, that if it wasn't you, and let's say it was my friend who's missing an arm," he shuddered flashing back to this morning, "or a stranger who's hulking large, I'd still have stepped in. Doesn't matter your race, gender, or however you identify. Even if you're a complete stranger to me, I still have your back. After all, isn't that how humanity should work? We help each other not tear each other down." Everyone was silent in the tea house, you could've heard a pin drop, but then the place exploded into applause.

The hostess felt a little more unnerved now, "Well, it's nice to know there are still good Samaritans out there." She looked at the drunken lot who were still trying to get back up, "Still, it seems the bad is outweighing the good, but to return your kindness my manager will wait until your party leaves to call the authorities, isn't that right Shezo?" She looked back at her manager who was agreeing with her every word, "Don't consider yourselves unwelcomed either, we would just prefer to thank you by not getting you all involved."

This time Scar spoke, "Thank you! That's very good faith of you, we truly appreciate it, and we'll pay our tab and leave immediately after." She began to pull Niko lightly on the arm gesturing him to leave as Kyri approached the waitress with a fistful of currency.

"This should cover the bill, your tip, and also here's an additional payment for the public disturbance!" She put the large wad of money into the hostess's hand who was just shocked at how generous the group was, "We appreciate your hospitality, and hope you'll have us again someday." She smiled at the hostess and her manager.

The manager, named Shezo, spoke in a gruff tone, "Of course! Once again, don't think for a second that I would even dream of banning you folks for being so wonderful towards my staff." He returned the smile to Kyri who shot them both a peace sign then joined the other in their leave.

"That was nice of them to let us off the hook before the police showed up," Scar blurted out once they'd at least walked about a mile from the teahouse. They were now walking outside of the former royal palace gates. Gilded with gold and rusted by time, the shiny locks that hid away most of Ba Sing Se's treasures and guilt, dully gleamed in the sunlight.

* * *

DeMungus was hobbling along out of earshot of the girls and Zillion. Niko was matching his speed out of necessity, not wanting to lose track of the slightly disabled man, "Oy Niko. Thank you for your kind words back there!" Niko was stunned, this was not something he'd ever expect DeMungus to say, and truly it was gratifying to hear that. Such a strange fellow DeMungus was.

Niko quickly snapped back to reality, "No worries," was all he could muster up. Niko felt like an ass, couldn't even say you're welcome like a normal person, but then again, he wasn't normal per say.

Then DeMungus kept going on, "Well that's very nice of you to say, especially when you and Zillion both caught me whacking about with that fun gizmo."

"Okay, you can stop right there, DeMungus," Niko was turning red.

"What's wrong Avatar?" DeMungus slyly looked at him up and down, "Can't get the image out of your head?"

Niko swatted the air in front of his stomach, completely subduing the perverted idiot as if Niko had simply punched him in the gut, "You're a sick little freak, DeMungus, but I guess right now you're our sick little freak." He helped DeMungus regain his footing.

* * *

As the four entered the building they realized it was definitely not your normal home. A small receptionist office with two large doorways on either side greeted them. Aside from that the whole house was practically one big room, and a ballroom at that. Beyond the open doorways on wither side of the desk was wall-to-wall mirrors that stretched from floor to ceiling lined every wall, with the exception of the wall where the front doorways were connected, that space had a few wall bars, presumably for stretching.

It had been years since Niko had seen his cousin Lygin who was gracefully gliding around the floor with a taller-than-average woman. Lygin himself was ridiculously tall, he at least had a good foot on Niko who was around five feet and ten inches, yet still here was his giant of a cousin graceful as a swanakeet. The music that had been playing came to a stop as Lygin delicately dipped the woman forward.

Scar, who always had a crush on Lygin since they were kids, was cheering wildly whilst clapping furiously, "Wooo! That was amazing! Me next!" She was joking about being next though as her feelings for Lygin would reduce her to a wobbly mess in his arms just being tossed about.

Lygin brought his partner back to standing and quickly dismissed her, "Excellent Marta, you really nailed the hand changes on the overhead loops today! Now I hope you'll excuse me, but my cousin and his friends have just arrived from out of town. Before you go, I just would like for you to practice your grapevine steps for your homework." And with that Lygin hugged his partner tight sending her off to the back end of the room where a single door was sandwiched between the mirrors right in the middle of the wall.

Niko, Scar, Kyri, Zillion and DeMungus started walking towards the statuesque Lygin who was waving them over. Scar's face was in a deep flush as she got closer. Niko approached first and shook his cousin's hand, Lygin in turn scooped up Niko in a bear hug, that wasn't terribly tight, but not all too comfortable, "Lygin, how are you!? I forgot how strong you were, cuz."

Lygin let Niko down gently, tousled his hair a bit then responded, "I'm well cousin! I was just finishing training with my dance partner Marta! We have a competition coming up soon, and I'm quite confident we'll be taking first place." He beamed broadly before addressing the other three, "Oh hey Scar! How you doing cupcake?"

Scar was so red now you could almost see steam pulsing out of her ears. Kyri jumped in with the snappy rebuttal, "Looks like she's cup-quaking in her boots." She smiled at Scar who simply shot her a dirty look. Kyri ignored the look and walked right up to Lygin who was about a foot and a half taller than her, and extended her hand to shake, "Hello, I'm Kyri, and you move quite nimbly for such a big guy, I must say. Your footwork is so clean too! Very impressed with your promenade."

Lygin laughed a little while also blushing, "Oh thank you! I'm guessing you are familiar with dancing yourself?" Scar looked as if she was about to die of shock, her face went from a full cherry red to a ghostly white in seconds.

Kyri smiled again, ignoring the displeased Scarletta behind her, "I dabble a bit in Latin, but I wouldn't say I'm all that good." She leaned back a bit with her arms going behind her head. Niko and DeMungus, both seemed quite aware of Scar's increasing anger, so they pulled her back a little. Not that either Lygin or Kyri had noticed.

Lygin held his hands out for Kyri, "Why don't you show me what you got?" With a quick flick of his thumb he metal bended the nearby sound system to start playing some fiery Latin music. Quickly jumping on the beat Kyri pulled the tall man closer and slid her right foot back slightly, followed by her left foot, "Samba, eh? You know it's very difficult to get the bounce, but you are quite natural."

Lygin was now mimicking the bouncy steps as the two went for a whisk, the two sending their bodies to the left opening their legs then snapping them back closed whilst maintaining that bouncy movement, "Dabble, might not have been the right word."

Kyri wasn't going to admit it, but she was definitely better than Lygin at samba. Lygin spun Kyri outwards and with a quick weight transfer she practically stopped on que, and began to shake and shimmy her upper body, with her hips in a perfect sync as Lygin continued to bounce around her. DeMungus was enamored by Kyri's movement with his tongue wagging. Lygin then took her into a basic once more. This time with Kyri pushing off his chest, turning outward as they travelled the length of the room.

"I can't stand her, why is she so perfect?" Scar muttered to herself, yet not wanting to admit that if she tried to do half these moves, she would definitely tangle her own feet. The dancing duo was now mid-voltas, which involved side crossing the legs, then uncrossing, then repeating.

Kyri was starting to get a little hot from the chemistry they seemed to have, "Woo… it's been a while since I danced -with- a partner." Lygin sent Kyri into an under-arm turn.

Scar was practically glaring now, which Niko was quite aware of, and just as Scar was about to get up Niko grabbed her arm, "Stand down, my acolyte, and watch," Scar was shooting fierce eyes at him now, "Seriously, just watch, you might learn something."

Lygin was having a lot of fun with Kyri, "Tell me, can you do a samba roll?" Kyri beamed again without an answer, turned to have her back to his front, he pulled her close, then brought both of their left arms out. The two rotated their upper bodies on a back lean pushing themselves into a shadow reverse roll. Kyri started the roll by tilting sideways into Lygin as the both rotated in unison with left arms practically leading the rotation. They did five consecutive rotations finishing with Lygin spinning Kyri out to the left not losing grip as she posed for the end.

Niko and DeMungus both stood up, Niko was clapping fervently, while DeMungus, the big ol' pervert, whistled inappropriately. Scarletta remained seated with a scowl emblazoned on her face. "That was freaking awesome, you two!" Niko was bursting with enthusiasm, secretly he wished he could be a great dancer like Lygin, but he was just as content watching the performance.

Kyri and Lygin took a bow thanking the guys as Lygin quickly turned off the sound system, "Oh it was… okay," Kyri began modestly, blushing as Lygin took her hand gently and kissed it causing Kyri to become completely pink in the face from embarrassment and excitement.

Lygin was practically offended by those words, "I was okay, but you… words cannot even describe!" Scar was practically in a rage still off in the corner sitting behind the standing ovation provided by Niko and DeMungus. "I must ask you, how long have you been dancing?" Niko was just thinking the same thing, and wondering how she could also be such a talented bender? Training your body to move like that is an art, much like bending, but most bending has a small element of stop-and-go motion. So, for Kyri to manage to train her body to move in basically polar opposite ways was quite incredible.

Kyri was still a bit flustered from the heat they just created on the floor, not to mention the gentle giant and his smooth ways. She managed to bring herself back down to Earth, metaphorically speaking, and simply replied, "Only for the last two years, well until I took the job at my uncle's inn. Which come to think of it, I might not have a job anymore…"

Everyone's jaws dropped, who was the multi-talented woman who just came waltzing into their lives? No pun intended. Lygin got down on one knee, the air became thick, and hard to breath for Kyri. Scar was now about to lose it, and it took all three men, holding her back at full force from preventing Kyri's murder. Lygin was wide-eyed and very emotional in his next statement, "Teach me, master!"

Kyri was starting to simmer down, the dance really evoked a lot of feelings she hadn't come to terms with. "I need a wage?" She stated plainly and awkwardly, Scar was in the background just chuffed by Kyri's fervent yet embarrassing moment of bizarre self-realization.

Lygin stood up and laughed heartily, "We can discuss semantics at a later time, but how about for now we retire to my home, all of us!" The jovial giant began to lock up the studio. Niko, Scar, Kyri, Zillion, and DeMungus waited outside in the reception area. The smell of the air was nostalgic for Niko, like a sweet tender kiss upon the head, and suddenly he got all tingly. _These feelings… I can't place them to memories… however it all seems so familiar._ Niko stopped.

Suddenly he was in a different place altogether, was he hallucinating, he couldn't tell, but something felt so inviting about the new place. It looked like a fairytale cottage nestled amongst roaming hillside that was cascaded in the back with fully ripened fruit-bearing trees. IT was only a fleeting moment, though. As quickly as he left the real world, he was suddenly back in the receptionist office, no one had moved, but everyone was looking at him. Even Lygin who was now only a foot away to his left was towering over him, but Lygin wasn't in the room when Niko "left".

* * *

No one discussed what had happened at the studio, in fact waiting for the chartered car that would take them all back to Lygin's was quiet, and the car ride was the same. Lygin's house was more of an estate in terms of size, so needless to say everyone was a bit taken aback by the glamorously expensive-looking plot of land. Topiary piece that lined the hedged outskirts, high cast-iron fence with a marble gate to keep his secrets his own.

"Cousin, tell me, how do you afford this on a dance instructors' salary?" Niko gulped as the car went through the marble gate as the iron doors opened up to the property. The car passed by a wide field with plots of farming land. Crops like corn, lychee, apples, carrots, berries, and potatoes could be seen growing in the various plots.

Lygin just smiled and casually explained, "Let's just say I have a green thumb."

In the backseat, Scar and Kyri were both smitten by the gentle giant, and with DeMungus seated between them luckily, they couldn't notice the other ogling Lygin. DeMungus glanced sideways at each of them, "Geez, I wish you'd get this starstruck over me."

"Shut up DeMungus," Scar casually said not losing the fantasies gracing her mind.

"Yeah, what she said…" Kyri was half paying attention.

The car had dropped them off at the front steps and was now making its way back out of the estate grounds, "This used to be Prince Wu's summer home, during the dismantling of the Earth kingdom it was inherited back into our family." His tone got softer, "Mother was related to the bloodline the crown had bought the land from, and in her separate will she left it to me." He froze in the wake of the grand wooden doors.

"Lygin, you okay bud?" Niko patted his cousin on the shoulder, which brought him back to reality, "Thinking about her," to Niko his cousin looked so much like his aunt, and he had so many of her qualities.

Lygin took a deep breath, smiled awkwardly, and apologized, "Sorry, thinking about her is really a hard subject for me, but I'll work through me issues. In the mean time you're all my guests, so please don't mind me." He opened the lock with metal bending, and the doors gradually creaked open to reveal a massive entrance foyer with your typical high cathedral ceilings one could shout and the whole house would echo, a grand staircase the lead to an upstairs open air hallway with many doors and add on hallways one could easily get lost.

Kyri looked into her pockets, fidgeting around, "Oh shoot, I think I left my wallet on the table back at the restaurant." Everyone just stood blankly staring at her.

"You just remembered this now?" Scar was livid, "We're miles away from the teahouse- and oh-"

Kyri had quickly ripped a hand sized whole into the universe and plucked her wallet out with no hassle, "Yeah, duh, universe-bender over here." She pocketed her wallet as the hole in the universe closed up, "I can focus my thoughts on personal items and sometimes people. If I can't find them, I can just open up a hole and go to whatever I'm looking for." Lygin appeared rattled, "What's wrong, you seem startled?"

Niko jumped on the lack of secrecy and wanted to scold Kyri, but she didn't know any better, "Well, aside from the fact that I'd though we'd agree to keep your powers on a need-to-know basis, Lygin and I where brought up to believe this wasn't real. We've known about this since we where kids, but we'd thought it was a made-up tale told by our ancestors."

Zillion shrugged his shoulders, "Well, why does he look so overwhelmed by this and you took it like it was no big deal?" DeMungus nodded in agreement. Scar however looked pensive.

"That's because as a kid he was one kidnapped by a universe-bender," a look of horror overcame Scar as she covered her mouth, "I-I didn't mean to- it slipped out." She looked at Lygin fearfully, "I'm sorry, I promised you I'd never tell."

Niko looked up at his tall cousin, his face was looking down to the floor, and tears were streaming down his face, "Wait- a universe-bender kidnapped you as a kid?" He was so confused his parents nor Thatcher had ever mentioned that fact to him, and how did Scar know about this.

Scar was welling up, "I still have nightmares…"

"Stop!" This was a low voice that resonated from within Lygin. He looked up at them all and smiled, "Please, stop…" He seemed very unhinged. It was quite paralyzing for Niko, he'd never seen anything, but happiness, joy, and positivity radiate from his cousin for the most part. This was a dark side, like an anti-version of his cousin, and he wasn't to fond to see him in this way. "All I will tell you is this, young lady. What you're practicing is a deadly force of nature, one that defies everything we hold to ourselves as near and dear, and it's unnatural- neither man nor woman should have the power to do some of the things I've witnessed. Free living people, just collapsing on the streets and in their homes. Why? Because some power-tripped maniac is ripping… organs out of the body without anyone noticing."

Kyri looked terribly disturbed by this news, "I've heard about a man who had his hands cut off for vicious acts he committed with universe-bending." Kyri stopped for a second, "I think they said his hands just disappeared after that."

Lygin looked down at the floor again, this time he walked over towards the stairs, sitting down dejectedly not letting the others see his face. "Then it's begun..." he quietly mumbled to himself.

Niko drew closer to his cousin, worried he placed a hand on his massive shoulder. Lygin looked up with his eyes bugged out in horror, his complexion paler than normal, and the very sight of this scared Niko enough to back away.

"I heard from that man, that his hands where possessed by an entity known as the Obi' Che' Won, and that he would bring the entity into our world… to destroy it." The room went deathly silent, "The universe shouldn't be manipulated… by anyone!" He bellowed out.


	8. Chapter 8: A Quiet Moment

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 8**

 **-A Quiet Moment-**

Lygin's little outburst set the tone for their stay. What had been about two days felt more like an eternity as no one talked to anyone at all. The intense lack of communication was just staggering, making everyone very uncomfortable. In a moment of silence, glances between two people was sullen and unhappy, and they all did normal things together in silence. A silent dinner that night was particularly unhinging; the enormous high table had been laid out with a vegetarian selection. Imitation flying lemur jerky, caprice salad with vegan mozzarella, barbeque mushrooms, veggie sushi rolls, and a paella with roasted garlic and vegetable meatballs. Scar started to choke on a particularly thick roll, and DeMungus had to pat her on the back quite vigorously. Yes, DeMungus, the man who usually would've had a suggestive joke for the moment quietly saved Scar who normally would be appalled by his touch; and no one spoke of that or made a comment. Just absolute silence, absolute hell.

* * *

Niko was intrigued by this Obi' Che' Won that his cousin had mentioned, and had tried to press Lygin on the subject, but the giant man was stoic and remained silent. Niko was determined though to find out more, but also how Scar was involved. Scar usually told him everything or so he thought, and the only time they'd ever been apart for a long time was right after he and Ginger broke up. He dropped it for the rest of his stay though, and as he laid in the guest bedroom that night to fall asleep, he heard something.

 _Want to know a secret…_ Niko jolted up quickly recognizing the little voice in his head, but was it really trying to make contact now? It was almost midnight on what was probably the last night of the weirdest and quietest family reunion ever. "Yes…" it seemed dumb after he'd said that… out loud, and now he wondered if this thing could even hear him. Silence was a huge theme in this house, especially in this dark spacious room. The one large bay window in front of him was cascading him in a moonlight bath. He could see the moon as clear as day through the glass panes, it's milky mysteries many miles away from here. He felt his eyes get heavy looking out to the clear night sky where the moon and the stars filled the dark blue backdrop of the heavens. Silence.

His heart was racing, surely by now something, anything… Yet nothing happened, it seemed so clear though, the voice, how could it have-? Niko was frustrated to say the least that he thrashed a bit before passing out from the exertion.

Whenever Niko dreamed it wasn't usually pleasant. In fact, it was downright miserable, but somehow tonight he found the sleep he needed with a delightful dream about an ice cream fountain. He frolicked like a carefree child in it's cold embrace, the green mint ice cream was cascading in chunky spurts from the top of the fountain. Then suddenly things went dark, he was alone in a dark hallway, naked as the day he was born, and in the fetal position. There was a pair of eyes the stared through the darkness. This was no ordinary nightmare however; Niko had been here before many times in different ways on different hallucinogens, and then the voice in his head came to him: _If we do not learn from history, we're doomed to repeat it_ …

The pair of eyes lurched forward to Niko; it was a grotesque being with a floor length beard. Its slimy elongated fingers reached out caressing his thigh with a gentle touch that felt like fire on his skin.

In real time Niko was thrashing wildly in his bed until he jolted awake, regaining himself he felt a chill wash over his cold body drenched in sweat, "What the hell? I haven't had a drugged nightmare in ages." He sighed and fell back onto the bed, but only for a moment. The dream was too frightful, his heart was racing, and now he wasn't getting back to sleep. Nico got up out of bed and sat on the large bay window shelf looking out to the heavens above. The stars above Ba Sing Se shined brightly just like they did above Zaofu. It was just unreal that Nico wasn't returning any time soon; he wondered how his parents were getting on as their lives probably got worse after he left, he thought about Ginger training new recruits boiling up on the inside at the twisted government she was serving, and then his thoughts rested on poor Boris. Losing a wife and having his only child removed from under his roof. It all seemed to much like a dream, but alas he wouldn't wake up from his reality. Niko slumped into a curled ball under the moonlight vowing to reunite Scar with her father even if it would be dangerous. As his vision started to glaze over and the light from the night sky swirled into the darkness Nico's thoughts went to hugging his mother and father, "I'll see you both soon…"

* * *

The next morning Lygin saw the group off with a slightly awkward goodbye, "So I guess I'll be seeing you more often, eh cuz?" He started nervously rubbing the back of his head with one humongous arm. His tone really bothered Niko, so flat and uncaring. He felt quite disheartened his cousin was still upset with Kyri's demonstration of her abilities. He refused to acknowledge her most of their stay, which for Lygin was very unlike him, but now wasn't the time to delve into his cousins many issues. To think just a few days ago these two were making plans to dance together in the future- now bitter estranged tension was their normal interaction.

At the very least Lygin directed them towards the train station, from which they could be shuttled to Ba Sing Se International Airport, and take a chartered flight to a settlement just thirty miles from the Northern Air Temple. Before that though the trio would have to bid goodbye to Kyri and Zillion. The latter of the two was eager to get back home after the exciting detours, or as he was referring to it now 'The Best part of his Middle-aged Life'. Behind them Kyri and DeMungus were both having a hard time holding back their laughter.

The Inner Ring was beautiful, with topiary gardens and marble sculptures lining the street, with such rich culture and depth being taken in by the eyeful, the group couldn't help but look like tourists. Some onlookers glared at the bunch, especially DeMungus, the shirtless man with tattered trousers, the long goatee beard, missing a whole arm… none of that resonated with the haughty citizens of the area. The dress code was very formal, clean shaven, wearing either traditional white silk robes or all white garments that comprised of a long tunic with eggshell belt and matching trousers. Every woman was made up modestly with her chin in the air, and they all dawned powder blue attire akin to the men. "Why do all these people look like they were made in a factory?" DeMungus quipped not enjoying the stares.

"Yeah, it is a bit strange, the other day people were dressed so casually," Nico commented making eye contact with a pouty man who violently took his gaze off Niko, not saying a word.

Kyri yawned, "Oh don't pay any mind… the upper echelon has some strange customs." Before long they stood proudly in front of their destination. The train station was huge, with trains coming and going like rockets shooting off into space, and people wandering in a hurried manner looking for the right platform or loved ones. Some dressed in that awkward uniform, some in practical wear, and even a few teenagers running about the platform in jeans and tunics. They all waited in line to receive information. Luckily Zillion and Kyri had both taken the train before, and the tickets weren't terribly overpriced. Lygin was nice enough to lend them some money for a ticket or two, but they just broke even after buying DeMungus's ticket with the last of their money. Niko sighed, now that they were broke it was going to become much harder to travel.

* * *

Zillion was the first to find his own train back to his side of the city, "It's been real, guys! Mr. Greeley is probably a skeleton, but please if you find yourself around my way stop by." With that Zillion got in the boarding line of the A-train: A standing for the Agyrian district. The four watched as Zillion flashed his ticket to the platform attendant, and then boarded the train.

After waving him off Kyri was the first to ask, "So how do you guys know him?" Her demeanor seemed a bit jaded, "He was pretty chill, but he's like forty…?" The guys just looked at Scar who madly blushed without saying anything.

"It's a long story," Niko bluntly put it, "besides DeMungus… you're like thirty, right?" DeMungus shot a dirty look at the Avatar blushing and in a low tone; "I'm only twenty-eight and three quarters…"

The remaining four wandered the platforms until Kyri's shuttle came in at about high noon. The universe bender in training was heading for Hwenton Square Island to start her training now that she was a free agent. "But- why not just come with us to the Northern Air Temple, it's not too far from Republic City and Hwenton Square Island?" Niko insisted, even though Scar was silently protesting behind Kyri's back.

"As much fun as you all are, I need to have a solo adventure, ya know!" Kyri smiled at the Avatar, "Besides I want to visit my old friend who is stationed along the way."

DeMungus stepped forward with a conviction in his tone that was a bit unsettling, "He's a Reservist, isn't he?" Scar was shocked at DeMungus's bold claim whereas Niko was just clueless.

Kyri just chuckled it off, "He just happens to be one, yes, but it's cool…" she heard the train whistle go off signaling its final boarding phase so she quickly said goodbye. After hugging Niko, she then ran up to the platform attendant, quickly flashing her ticket, and jumped onboard without another word.

That frustrated Niko, why was everyone so damn secretive with him. What was the big fuss about Kyri's friend? It was like the disaster in Lygin's foyer, which he still had no clue about. In their own train car Niko was curious about all this mystery, "What's a Reservist, DeMungus?" Scar and DeMungus locked eyes with one another and both seemed very hesitant to speak, "Why are you two acting so weird?" Neither of his companions spoke, but their gaze and demeanor just grew more uncomfortable, "This is really starting to piss me off! Tell me!" He raised a hand and fire flickered in his palm. He aimed at DeMungus.

"ARRRGHHH!" DeMungus squealed as Niko set the seat of his pants ablaze.

Scar quickly jumped in to put a stop to this nonsense, "Niko, stop! All you need to know is that there are people who don't exactly think we should still have an Avatar in this day in age."

Niko scratched his head and looked out the window at the roaming countryside speeding on by, "You mean like that Voglazaad guy?" Scar sighed then shook her head, "What are you talking about like, there's other people out to get me?"

DeMungus had fanned the flames which had scorched a tiny hole in his pants, "Look, kid, you have the power to decide who controls the world, pretty much, and men are greedy power-hungry animals." Niko reflected on that, it was true he had all this untamed power in a world where his abilities were seen as an unnecessary chaos, but at the same time there have always been Avatars for the most part. "The Reservists are a group of soldiers that are the military police for the world government. A lot of people thought it was a government conspiracy for the longest time, as the need for a global army wasn't quite in demand. But lately with the extinction of the earth bending practice, the dwindling amount of fire benders, and now confirmation that the Avatar isn't a finite solution to all problems…"

Scar picked up from that thought, "They just see you as a relic of the past." The three went quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Their faces became sullen, this was all so new to Niko who had his head buried between his knees now. Then in an instant the train had been rocked by an unexplainable force that knocked the three from their seats.

The sudden jerk turned into an unpleasant roll as the train tilted sideways off the tracks. Currently the tracks where about two miles high above a sprawling green valley, and after the first initial roll they started to fall into a few longer rolls. Niko, DeMungus, and Scar were all being thrown about the tiny cabin, all three trying to hold onto the other the lessen the impact from hitting the window, the seats, and the overhead compartments.

An explosion occurred on the back end of the train causing it's decent to accelerate crashing down, in a spiraling motion; meaning instant death for those up further, and for everyone else onboard the prospect was just as grim.

* * *

 _ **BREAKING NEWS!**_

 _We here at channel 12 apologize for interrupting your scheduled programming to bring you this breaking story!_ A female voice began in a distressed tone. _An act of extreme violence just occurred outside of Ba-Sing-Se; reports are coming in that train heading to Republic City was just bombed shortly after ten this morning. The onboard explosion rocked the train and destroyed the tracks that were two miles in the air. We are being told that a rescue party co-oped by the great nation of Zaofu would arrive in about fifteen minutes to the crash site. As of now it is unconfirmed how many are dead, but the station in Ba Sing Se did just release a statement saying that they hope for survivors. The station also states their chief engineer had contact with the conductor during the initial explosion, and then the subsequent fall._ There is a sigh as the news reel keeps running. _There is still no word on who attacked the train, nor has any possible motive been established at this time. Having said that we are receiving confirmation that the two nations leading the effort are also now opening up an investigation into the bombing. We will keep you updated as this story continues to unfold. I'm Misty Haverford, reporting for Channel 12 News, and we now return you to your previous broadcast._

* * *

In between black outs there was not so much happening, Nico remembered some grass in his mouth, and the gush of blood pooling in there as well causing an unpleasant taste. Following scenes and snip-its of consciousness: including a miniscule amount of time in a moving vehicle too weak to move, next he could only recall something was constricting his arms through the blinding pain of the accident, and it seared whenever he was awake and alert. Next there was at least appeared to be a lantern feeling extremely hot on his face and terribly blinding someone from his view. In one his limited moments of consciousness he took a quick glance to see Scar on the floor, motionless and bound.

He'd managed to stay awake and alert for a conversation between DeMungus and their captor. The voice sounded like Voglazaad, but honestly his brain was more focused on the immense pain from the crash and fall. Excruciating pain, the kind you need a doctor for- now -while you're still alive, type of pain.

"What are you gonna do with us?" DeMungus was kneeling. Clearly not as battered as Scar or Niko.

Voglazaad snickers at the armless man, "Well you made it out alive last time with one less limb, this time I'll finish the job, and I'll give the Avatar to my people. As for the girl she might fetch a good profit from a trafficking ring."

It was so sickening to hear that, he wanted to get up, to fight for his friends, but his body wouldn't let him. Where was the voice, his Avatar state, shouldn't it be going off? _Maybe I lost it again_ , but then a gust of wind burst through the corners of the room. Niko felt the cool breeze on his skin, soothing his injuries, and giving him some new life; _Mmm… fresh air, perhaps I spoke too soon_ , he thought. Alas, this wasn't quite enough to bring him completely back, but at least he felt refreshed despite his intense injuries. Somehow, he just knew they'd be saved!

* * *

Niko passed out once more hearing DeMungus wailing in the background. His prediction of safety was correct though as the next thing he knew he was laying in an actual bed. The sensation of the blankets draping over him was what tipped him off. The thought of the warm comfort of a bed was so unbelievable to Niko right now, but somehow here he was alive snuggling the blankets trying to become one with the mattress. Granted he just spent a few days sleeping in a king size bed with the softest pillows in the universe. "I vow to never take a good bed for granted again, and that's and Avatar promise," he mumbled as a slightly dull pain started to cause his head to throb.

Slowly his eyes opened, "How long have I been out?!" He jolted upward running his hand through his hair. Would he pass out again? Many questions filled his head with useless thoughts, he then moved his hands, "Oh I'm not all tied up anymore…" he sighed in relief. Niko began to look around the room he currently occupied, there was many ornate decorations and emblems matching the air nation symbol. "Huh? Where am I?"

Next thing he knew Scar was coming into the bedroom trying to be quiet as possible. She turned to look at him, "Oh, you're awake? Good! How do you feel?"

Niko groaned a bit holding his throbbing head, "Honestly I feel like I had a pretty bad bender," he then remembered being on the train, "Wait! We fell pretty far down, in a small metal compartment, how the heck are we even alive? Where's DeMungus? Is he alive?" His head started to kill again, "I guess migraines would be something I'll have to look forward t for a bit… ugh."

Scar sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently with her nails. It felt so amazing, even if it couldn't get rid of the persistent banging, "If I only knew how to heal?" Niko smiled at her, well it was a half wincing smile, "Anyway, to answer your questions, you actually broke DeMungus's fall… his weight shattered you left leg, look under the blanket." Niko lifted the blanket as instructed and to his horror his whole left leg was casted in a thin white ceramic. "He feels awful about it, and he actually carried you here."

Niko was unsure if he should feel touched or some kind of karmic energy from the fact that now he himself, like DeMungus, was down a limb, "Where is here?"

"Why you're in the Northern Air Temple, Pixie Stick…" A hiss of a voice came from the doorway. A tan lanky man, probably about a few inches taller than Niko and Scar, glided into the room wearing a traditional Air Nomad garment. His demeanor was very unpleasant and cold, with dark hair framing his face, and a long beard that almost touched the ground. This was no ordinary Air Nomad: it was Niko's ex-boyfriend. Niko flinched trying to move away, "Mimiro…? What kind of fresh hell is this?"


	9. Chapter 9: BREAKING NEWS

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 9**

 **-Breaking News-**

Kyri was enjoying herself some lychee nuts, probably an hour outside of Ba Sing Se when she heard about the train bombing. Something told her gut that Niko and the others were in danger. She dropped her bowl of delectable nuts and quickly tore open a hole in the fabric of space, luckily she has her own compartment, so there was no one around to see her universe bend.

Flying high above the wreckage was a Channel 12 helicopter currently reporting the live updates on the situation. Misty Haverford, Channel 12's fiery blonde news siren, as her legion of fans called her was signing off for now, "And as always please stay tuned in for any updates on the train bombing outside of Ba Sing Se. This is Misty Haverford live at the scene, returning to you in the studio Kevin."

"And we are clear," the producer began from behind the cameraman. He was a portly man with a handlebar moustache, jet black like his hair except for a white streak right on his scalp, thus giving him the appearance of a skunktoad when he smiled. He looked at Misty with a wicked looking grin, "Misty, my darling, you're on fire right now! All four nations faithfully adore watching their new up and coming plucky, down-to-earth reporter, much more than that duster Kevin in the studio. So, tell me why you look so glum."

Misty really didn't want to have this conversation with her boss, it wasn't time, and that was something she needed a lot of right now. She shrugged her shoulders then soldiered a smile that the world was well acquainted with, "It's… the whole tragedy…" that was a lie. While on air she always was excited, palpable, and intriguing; secretly, off air she was miserable, yet she couldn't let the network know that. This year she was just promoted to full time field news anchor, but everything she was covering was just absolutely draining. There was no joy in reporting for her anymore, well except for knowing she's giving the people the news, and still all these negative and dreadful headlines she would have to face. She longed for the days of being part time: reporting on a polar bear-dog pack that turned twelve, a new playground or park being opened, or an old water bending lady who makes puka shell bracelets. None of that was holding a candle to the smoke, fire, and destruction she'd seen today.

"Hey pilot, bring us down, I want to interview some first responders! Oooh, just think of the ratings if some strong beefy earth bender is there to recall the harrowing tale like the gentle giant he is!" The producer spat out with a swish of his hands, imitating an earth bender.

Misty also couldn't stand her eccentric boss either, he was a washed up dancer who just happened to make a career in production, and normally her mantra was to let others be and live their lives. This man however broke that philosophy to pieces, and it made Misty's skin crawl. He was unnaturally invested in some made-up delusion that some strong rugged man will sweep his little rotund booty off his thin gangly legs, and in the meantime he was exploiting the truth for rating. How? Misty- she was his diamond in the rough, he groomed her to be the face of Channel 12, and whatever she said was eaten up by the masses, true or otherwise. She imagined the spin he would take on this story: _**Train Goes Haywire, killing 40**_ **.**

As they approached the ground Misty thought she was going crazy, but she could've sworn she'd just seen a young woman standing in a tall tree overlooking the chaos. She blinked and they'd already gone below the canopy of leaves. Her mind was now focused on the black smoke that was spiraling around the helicopter coming from the crash site.

Tobias, the cameraman was now in charge, he began to air bend the smoke away so they could see the ground better. He was a quiet boy who was always punctual for work, never gave any problems to anyone, and just a nice person all around- aside from being an air bender.

"This is as low as I can go without impeding their efforts down there," the pilot began over his headset to the others, "I'll circle around for twenty minutes so you can get your interviewing done." With that he pressed a button on the control panel that immediately deployed a few cables from the side of the helicopter. Tobias jumped right out of the helicopter, breaking his fall with a gust of wind.

Misty was next and probably the only other one going down into the fray, her producer never took part in groundwork, but that wasn't an issue. No. In fact it was a blessing in its own for Misty, twenty minutes away from Carl was fine with her. She unbuckled herself from the seat, scooted out the door shimming down the side of the helicopter, and then down the cable provided. She always wore pants knowing her job would have her doing crazy things like this. Today it was a nice white turtle neck shirt with matching pants that as she slid down the cable were gaining two black marks on her inner thighs, "I just had to wear white today," she sighed looking at her ruined pants. Well on the bright side it wouldn't be to noticeable, so long as Tobias keeps the shot above her waist.

With feet firmly planted on the ground Misty took in her surroundings, to their left was the wreckage, still burning in places as earth and water benders attempted to put it out; meanwhile a few metal benders where tearing through parts of the metal exterior that wasn't on fire. These men and women were looking for survivors. To their right was a few emergency service vehicles, some law enforcement agents, and beyond that a barricade set up by the police- behind there was many concerned family members and friends.

An officer approached them and judging by his tan and green uniform he was a policeman from Ba Sing Se, "Excuse me folks, but we can't have people so close to the wreck. Even if they are reporters who just fell from the sky." He gestured to Tobias and his clunky news camera. As much as Misty would've just loved to completely leave, disregarding Carl, she still needed to make a paycheck, so begrudgingly she plugged in that fake smile. The guy immediately recognized Misty once she did that, "Oh your with Channel 12, umm… Masie Haytheword? Right?"

Misty just blinked at him, unflinching, but all she wanted to do was to punch this man. Tobias took the lead for once, which brought Misty back from her boiling internal rage. "She's actually Misty Haverford, and sorry we crashed your… crash site, but our boss just wants a few interviews. In and out, would that be okay?"

The man scratched his chin, as the flames crackled behind him, "Well… normally we don't do this kind of thing, but-" He quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "My kids are big fans of yours Misty, and I'll let you stay for an autograph. I'm in charge so you'd have to stick with me as well."

Misty blushed, "I'm flattered, and yes!" She quickly signed the paper with her signature left hand scrawl, "What are their names I'll have to shout them out on television?"

The chief was stunned, "The autograph is enough… I swear!" He chuckled.

Misty flipped her hair back, "It would be my pleasure." He wrote his kid's names down on a slip of paper that she pocketed quick, "Thank you for letting us do this!" With that she and Tobias started interviewing a woman whose son was leaving for Republic City, but it was cut short by the same son being pulled out from a compartment. In what could only happen as Misty would say, "A moment you cannot fake! This young man and his mother reunited." The first series of stretchers rolled out as a few more survivors poured their way out with the metal benders supporting each victim.

Misty was in the middle of interviewing a first responder when she noticed the chief had left them alone, "Powerful testimony here! Thank you for your time sir." She wandered off closer to the wreck making sure no one noticed her inching closer, but it wasn't the wreck she was interested in. The young woman who she thought she'd seen in a tree canopy earlier was now grounded. She was kneeling right by the buried frontend of the train, her outlandish appearance was enough to not mistake it was the same person. She knelt down next to her, "Excuse me miss? Is everything okay?"

Kyri looked up at Misty with glossy eyes, "You're Misty Haverford! Wow! I'm such a huge fan!" She wiped her eyes, "My friends were on this train."

Misty patted her on the back, "Thank you and I'm so sorry! Hopefully they're all still alive, inside."

The universe bender sighed, "They are alive, but they're not here…" Misty and Tobias were now really confused and unsure about continuing conversation, "One of them is new Avatar… and I think the bombing was related to his presence on the train."

Misty looked as though she would've passed out from shock, "Wait? Did you just say the Avatar?" She thought back to reporting on Korra's death, "Shouldn't he be like fresh out the womb?" Kyri laughed merrily at that comment.

Tobias crouched down with them, "So the Avatar is back already. Nice!"

Kyri was now confused by this man who just took this news like it was pizza lunch in school. Misty giggled, "Toby isn't a man of many words, in fact, I think you've said more today than you have since I got promoted." Tobias smiled warmly at Misty. He truly was a man of few words. Most of their interactions tended to be non-verbal, but that never bothered Misty as the two understood each other on a deep level.

Misty smiled at Kyri who stood up and crossed her arms, "I'm so stupid! Why did I say that?" Kyri smacked her face.

Tobias grabbed her wrist gently not saying anything as usual. "Please, stop that." Misty grabbed her other wrist gingerly. "What's wrong?" Misty asked in a gentle voice.

In the most sincere way she could she responded, "I shouldn't have ran my mouth like that, please, don't tell anyone about his existence! He's already got the Reservists and some crazy bounty hunter after him."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Misty and Tobias made their leave. Somehow that didn't make Kyri feel any better. Misty kept interviewing aimlessly for one liners and some sound filler until they heard the whirring of the helicopter getting closer. The two looked up as cables ascended from the bottom panel, "Looks like this is our ride," Misty unenthusiastically quipped.

Back at the studio there were even more reasons why she longed to part ways from the job, none of which compared to her boob of a boss, but every little thing was becoming a dizzying nightmare. "Hey Misty, you're looking particularly hot today, yowza!" That voice was the disgusting wretch, Dirk Bannington, he was a reporter for the evening news weather segment. While most women find him attractive, with his tall lean physique and devil-may-care bad boy persona, Misty found his personality ugly. Quite frankly, she couldn't understand why women nation to nation fawned for him.

Misty stopped looked up at the ceiling with her eyes closed and took a deep breathe, "Cut the crap, Dirk." She turned to face him, "I have work to do, so please leave me to my work." She put an unneeded emphasis on work, which only fanned the flames if anything, because the jerk then sneered at her with a slanted grin that made her shudder.

"Oh come on, at least let me take you out to dinner when you're done your 'work'," he air quoted work and leered at her. Misty was feeling really uncomfortable now, "I'll pick you up around, let's say, eight-thirty?"

Misty gripped the giant schmuck by his chiseled chin, eyes narrowed. She spoke in a low tone as every looked on in amazement, "You talk to me like I'm one of your fangirls, you have made many advances that have made me feel uncomfortable, I've gone to HR on you several times, but now you are gonna quit your little game of gaslighting. I'm never speaking to you, don't show up at my house, or I will take you out… permanently."

She let go of his jaw after a tight squeeze and turned tail to enter her office while she waited to do the afternoon news with Kimberly Stanton. She slammed the door behind her in a huff, "She'll come around, right Ari?" He winked at the senior writer who was about ten years older than him. She and an intern who was probably fifteen just giggled to themselves like primary school girls.

In her office, she found peace from her job. It wasn't an average office by any means, there was a hot tub just in the middle of the room, and every corner surrounding it had orange flowers and white potted fruit-bearing trees. Off to the side their was a small side room with a bathroom and shower, and to her right was a desk that was littered in junk food wrappers. Despite her slim body she was an avid snacker, just now pulling a candy bar from her jacket pocket. It was taffy made in the fire-nation, the best candy ever, in her opinion, that she'd die for it. She took a bite, and slipped into a bathing suit that was stationed to her left. The hot tub felt absolutely perfect, it took a few negotiations and threatening to expose Dirk as a predator on live television, but she got her hot tub. She applied a nice face mask with cucumber eye covers, tossed her long blonde hair up into a towel after treating it with a lavender eucalyptus hair-conditioner, and that too was fire-nation brand.

A sudden knock interrupted her peace, "Go away Dirk!"

"It's not Dirk, it's Kim, may I come in?" There was a pause, but Misty acquiesced; "Sure, come in." The young intern was a meek soul, his knees knocked as he shuffled into the room, and seeing Misty in the hot tub was making his heart beat fast, "I have this weeks articles drafted for you your post-show exposed… I mean exposé!" His face grew a vicious shade of red as Misty lifted the cucumber from her left eye, "Innocent little Kim, you shouldn't be so nervous." She lifted the other cucumber slice off taking a bite out of it, "You look tense, come in and have a dip. I'll make you an exfoliating mask." Kim's face was bright red and you could practically hear the whistling going on in his head, and see the steam erupting from his ears, "That's an order, bud." Kim slowly put the paperwork down onto the desk feeling his heart pounding so fast it might've jumper out of his chest. He turned away while stripping down to his boxer briefs.

An hour later the two where still just hanging out in the hot tub, as friends, nothing more, and Kim felt comfortable. This was the first time he'd actually felt comfortable in the new job, "No wonder everyone who watches the news loves you," he took a drink from his rocks glass of whiskey, "you're pretty laid back, thanks for being so nice."

Misty smiled at her intern, "Well I've been taking note of your adjustment to the job, and I felt you needed to be put out of your comfort zone." She took a sip from her rocks glass, "You should stick with me kid, I have a future, and I see you do… with me."

Kim swirled his glass, "Can I ask you something? What puts you out of your comfort zone, Misty?"

"Fire."


	10. Chapter 10: The Temple Ruins

_**AVATAR: LIGHT THE WORLD (The Illevitus Chronicles)**_

 **BOOK 1**

 **-Air-**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-Mim's Temple-**

"So, you two… know each other?" Shrugging her shoulders, Scar was caught in between something unexplainable, never had she'd seen Niko be so combative with anyone while sober. Except his uncle, but this was the man who saved them. "Yay. Small… world?" She awkwardly chirped.

Niko glared at the air nomad, "Your beard is super ugg…" he didn't blink at all he just kept his gaze on the air nomad.

"Woah, woah…" Scar intervened, "Where is this all coming from?" She turned to look at Mim clearing her throat, "Mim, could you leave us for a moment?" Mim bowed to them both and quietly dismissed himself from the room. Scar looked back at the Avatar with such a look of disappointment, "What the fuchsia is wrong with you?" She crossed her arms, "He just saved our lives from Voglazad! What could an air nomad have possibly done to you that you resort to such a petty child-like form?"

Niko look up at her with a bit of a stern look, "You do not know him as well as I do, Scar."

"Then tell me, what's up with him? Should we be concerned?" Scar was raising her voice slightly, "I'm your best friend, your acolyte, and I demand you tell me what is your deal with Mim?" Her tone was flat at this point.

Niko looked away, "Remember when I ran away?" Scar nodded not that he'd noticed, "I went to Republic City, became a criminal, and lived well for a while." He paused, "That wasn't the truth. I was homeless, with no one to help me, all alone in the city. A fourteen year old, with no money nor person to turn to." His eyes started welling up with tears, "Mim said he found me on day three, passed out in a dark alleyway-" he closed his eyes letting some tears break apart and coat his eyelashes, "I would later learn that wasn't the truth. He took me in and feed me, clothed me, gave me money, drugs, and before I knew it I was with him." He chuckled, "It was twisted, my fourteen year old self convinced himself that this older guy had saved me, and now it was only fair to be in a relationship with this grown man." He grit his teeth for a moment, "The drugs fueled my delusional fantasies until one day the illusion was shattered." Tears started to coat his eyelids again, "I overheard Mim talking to a few gangster buddies of his about us, the words he used to describe me broke my already stunted heart, you see Scar, when he found me he actually tricked me with a drugged tart, dragged me into the alley, and-" he trailed off his voice getting higher with every word coming from his mouth.

"That's awful Niko," she reflected on her great-aunt doing pretty much the same with him, "How did you get away?"

He didn't expect that to be the breaking point where he'd let it all out, "How?" He grinned wickedly, "I remember he gave me my drugs, it was ritual at that point to just let me take them on my own accord, as I was hooked. I excused myself to the bathroom to freshen up, and flushed the drugs. Never again… then I waited for the best moment to catch him off guard," the tears just kept rushing, "I actually felt his touch sober, and it didn't feel right at all. I was stagnant for a moment, and then when he was about to commit the act…" he wiped the tears, "I metal bended a piece of the bedframe into his left hand and it also pierced his side as well. The bed fell apart, and I ran without looking back."

Scar took a deep breath, "That's heavy, and if it's any consolation he hasn't been alone with you at any time."

Niko also took a deep breath, "I know! I would've felt the indescribable feelings again when I woke up, but he hasn't touched me."

"He won't from this point on, either," Scar looked at his casted leg, "I'll be by your side until your leg starts to heal fully," she beamed.

Niko smiled, "That's nice, but you can't possibly do that all on your own. What about bathroom breaks?"

Scar looked at him with a sigh and a shake of her head, "I'll get DeMungus in here too."

* * *

All the while, back in Republic City. Misty and Kim are hanging out in her hot tub again, "So I couldn't help but notice how affronting Dirk is towards you."

Misty just sighed as she grabbed her cocktail from the side table right behind her. After a bit of a long sip, she cleared her throat, "Dirk has been trying to get me to screw him since he started about a year ago, but he is not my type: the air headedness of that guy is just enough of a turn off." She took another prolonged sip, "Besides I've heard from around the office that he's not so gifted downstairs." She gleefully smiled and toasted to Kim, "You're pretty young still, a toast to your fertility," she was quite rosy cheeked at this point.

Kim clinked his glass with Misty, but put it down rather than take a sip, "We should probably get out of the tub, you're getting drunk pretty quickly."

Misty ignored her intern and continued to spout strange things, "I hate this job! Boss is a flamboyant freak! A lot of the people here just want to sleep with Dirk the jerk or the boss, but we all know the latter just takes the young guys, pervert."

Kim got up quickly, "Misty, you shouldn't talk about the boss like that."

Misty pulled him down to her level. They were so close facially that he could smell the booze on her breath with just a dash of hot cinnamon, "Kim, I pretty much own this place, I have built in tenure! How do you think I got this office? This hot tub? I made quite a few enemies in this business and they all couldn't keep up with me!" Misty let go of Kim's wrist, "Seriously, if I wanted too-" she finished off her glass, which was still about halfway full, in a quick swig, "I could get the boss's office when I tell him the Avatar is back!"

Kim was out of the tub drying off, "Wait, the Avatar? How do you know the Avatar?"

Misty threw her glass back the the wall. It shattered against her mini hot sand garden, "I got a lead the other day! Hey I got an idea! I become the boss with this story then you be me!"

Kim couldn't keep up with he rambling superior, "Okay Misty, sounds good," he walked over to her, she was now trying to nap on the side of the hot tub. "Let's get you in your cot!" The scrawny man tried his best to lift her out of the tub. Eventually she opened her eyes during the third attempt and just hopped out of the tub without any issue. She dried off and crashed on the cot laid out beside her desk, "Oh boy!" Kim said as he began to change.

* * *

The next three days went smoothly, Mim had scarcely been around, and when he was it was just to glance into the doorway like the creep he was. Over time DeMungus actually came in, not feeling ashamed anymore for breaking Niko's leg, on the contrary it seemed like something had changed in the disheveled man, and he'd even combed his hair and beard to boot!

He cleared his throat, "Avatar Niko," he began in a more serious tone then normal, "I humbly wish for your forgiveness in the matter of breaking of your leg the other day," he was kneeling, which was a pretty good sign of how far he'd come, he didn't even hobble into the room as he normally would.

Niko looked at DeMungus with a huge smile, "Rise up DeMungus," the man did as he was told, completely unassisted to boot, Niko was absolutely delighted, "I'm glad to call you my friend, do not worry about my leg. Believe it or not I'm actually glad one of us was conscious during the whole ordeal, in fact, you probably saved our lives since you were awake the whole time."

DeMungus's tone changed, "I'm glad to hear that, but I really did nothing. Mim saved us", those words caused a ringing to go off in Niko's ears, "carried us all here on his sky bison, and OH! I'll be right back!" He practically ran out of the room leaving the two in a state of confusion. Was it just Niko's imagination or has DeMungus lost some weight as well? The one-armed man returned into the room holding onto what appeared to be a metal glove of some kind. It was quite big too, Niko recognized it immediately, "He gave me a new hand and forearm!" DeMungus attached the glove to his stump, and immediately it started following his command as if he'd had it forever.

"That's a spirit interpretation memory standardized attachment," Niko looked at DeMungus without blinking, "Mim's smartest guys made them, they work by using the ghost limb phenomenon. They sense the energy that is radiating from the brain, apparently when we lose a limb our brain still feeds electromagnetic pulses to the area even though there is physically nothing there, and these SIMSA's, for short, take that concept and act as a replacement limb."

Scar looked at Niko with a concerned face, "It's not going to explode, is it?" Niko reassured her by shaking his head, "Well, maybe… Mim's turned a new leaf, he seems like a changed guy now, perhaps, give him a chance, huh, Niko?"

He wasn't certain of this story Mim was spinning, but he didn't have to wait for Scar to get an answer as Mim had just stepped in for the first time today. The worst part about him being here was his cologne… he hated the smell. It always reeked of his scent in any room he joined, and the resulting effect was a terrible memory would surface in Niko's mind.

"You look well rested, Niko…" Mim trailed off at the end giving the Avatar a soft smile, "I was hoping we could talk in private."

Scar stepped closer to Niko and with an authoritative tone she declared, "Anything you want to say to him you will also tell us, we are his acolytes," DeMungus looked back at Scar rather confused, "I'll let Niko tell you later."

"Okay," this new DeMungus was quite pleasant. He even glared at Mim, not knowing the full situation.

Mim looked at them all one by one not flinching nor argumentative, "I wish to teach the Avatar air-bending since I am now a fully realized master." This struck a cord within Niko, he was definitely up to something beside he already had an air master who was willing to train him. "Despite not having tattoos, I had a vision that my Master ceremony would be delayed, in order to train you what I know."

Niko crossed his arms, "That sounds convenient, you HAD a vision, and HAPPENED to find us in that bounty hunter's hand. Seems a little strange to me, Mim," he wasn't looking for lies he wanted the truth and then he got it, but from himself. _What if this IS the air bending master who wrote you?_ His expression went glum and guilty, "DeMungus, can you remember anything regarding who wrote that letter for me?"

DeMungus scratched his beard with his new hand in deep thought, "Well an older air bender lady with tattoos handed it to me…" he struggled trying to remember more. "That's all I can really remember."

Mim smiled wickedly, "Her name is Jinora and she is my master," he sighed, "she sent me here to train you in her stead as she was taking care of affairs on Air Nomad Island for her father Tenzin."

DeMungus gasped loudly, "That lady's name was Jinora wasn't it!" He was ecstatic everything was coming back now, "I had to seek shelter from my homeland when I found the temples, air nomads, and…" His eyes shot up from looking at the ground, "this guy was there!" He pointed at Mim, "Except you had hair? What happened to your hair, baldy, answer the question!?"

Mim smiled rubbing his bald head, "I had my vision right after I was shaved in preparation to receive my air bending tattoos. My master thought it would be appropriate to train you here since this temple hasn't been used in ages; a lava bender named Ghazan destroyed the temple back when your predecessor Korra was around. Almost everything had been destroyed, except for the tower of Laghima, which is where we are now, and somehow it only seemed right that the Avatar be trained here. Given that Aang was raised here."

DeMungus not changing his demeanor, but truly wanting more from the story, "So wait, how does a single tower survive, but the rest of this placed is buried under rocks that were once on fire?"

Mim now stroked his long beard, "Call it a miracle, if you want. I tend to think that the hermit crab spiders kept this place standing, as no one is too sure, and the lava bender should've destroyed everything." He looked down to the ground as one of the aforementioned creatures had now began to rest on his sandaled foot. He picked it up carefully as the hermit crab responded with what appeared to be air, but also something sticky and definitely more solid than air. The strange goo hit DeMungus on his exposed chest, and now he was beginning began to freak out, "Calm yourself DeMungus, the air web isn't going to hurt you, in fact why not try rubbing it into your skin; I've been told it's a wonderful exfoliant, and no worries it won't be sticky afterwards." He propped the little hermit crab spider on his head.

Niko was a very uncertain about this moment. If what Mim was saying was true then maybe he did change after all, but how do you go from an air bending crime boss to an air nomad? However, if none of it was true, Mim was holding them hostage, at the very least, and unfortunately doing a good job at hiding his true self.

* * *

A few more days had passed by and Niko was slowly healing, they cast could be taken down from his hip joint to his upper left thigh, "Oh my goodness!" Niko exclaimed in delight as he began to scratch the newly exposed flesh. The smell was too putrid for Scar that she had to exit the room as DeMungus removed that portion of the cast, "It feels so good to scratch these itches… mmm…"

"Does everything that is still bound itch?" DeMungus asked as he helped Niko sit up slightly to fluff and adjust his pillows. Niko nodded, a little on edge from the areas of his leg he couldn't scratch yet.

Niko sighed as his back collapsed into the pillows behind him, "This is awful, I'm down a leg, there is a bounty hunter after us, and to top it all off my ex is keeping us hostage."

DeMungus looked at him very pointedly, "Wait, you and Mim!?" He gasped, and a very exaggerated one at that. Niko just nodded his confirmation, "So that explains the strange attitudes around Mim…" he smugly grinned at the Avatar, "So does that make you the first gay Avatar?"

Niko shot him a crooked smile, "Honestly, how did you get this far?" He chuckled, "You do know Korra and Kyoshi were both bisexual?" DeMungus blinked in utter bewilderment, "Also, I don't even know myself that well, honestly… but I've been with men and women. Actually if you had woken up in my house you probably would've met my ex-girlfriend, Ginger Sally."

"Woah! Wait what?!" DeMungus jumped back, "You dated the chief of police in Zaofu?"

Niko smacked his palm on his forehead, "So you know about my ex-girlfriend, but when it comes to the Avatar's history you have absolutely no idea." He chuckled again, "So now that I've talked a bit about myself how about you?" Niko was very intrigued to get something out of DeMungus.

DeMungus glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby. Then he peeked out the doorway to make sure no one was coming. As he turned around to sit on Niko's bedside he began his tale, "I was born on a raft in the middle of the northern tribe territory. My mom was a painter from Republic City, and my dad was a criminal. When he was arrested; this was before I was born by the way, my mother fled the city in fear that the city's police would link her to my father, and she didn't want her child brought up in an orphanage as she had been. The first few days weren't bad, from what my mom would tell me, as the seas were calm. We'd made landfall about a week after I was born. The first few years of my life I was raised in the Fire Nation, then we bounced around from nation to nation. When I was twelve my mom passed away, but we were stuck on the road when she passed. I had to leave her body behind." Niko could see tears forming in DeMungus's eyes.

"I travelled on my own back to Republic City to try and find some living family, and by accident I ran into my father who disowned me as I was, in his words, 'A lumpy potato boy who would just get in the way of his organization'. This killed me, so I ran. I ran away from my only living relative. For a while I was a bum on the streets, occasionally a kind soul would take me in, feed me, cloth me, bathe me, and send me out with enough supplies to keep me going. When I turned twenty I decided to settle down in the countryside, and I met a young woman who was also not the best looker. We had a wonderful life together and for the first time ever I felt like I could call this place home. She gave me love, and in return I gave her twins. A boy and a girl. About a few weeks before all this mess started my farm was attacked by Reservist soldiers. I was just coming back from getting fresh water from the nearby stream when I smelt the smoke and could feel the heat on my body. I ran to the top of the hill to get a better look at things, and it was almost cinders and ash at that point. My whole life was taken so quickly. I ran as quickly as I could back to the smoking rubble, calling out for my wife, daughter, and son. No response from them, but I could hear the soldiers coming back now. So I hid to ambush them, after a while the smoke had dissipated and no soldiers were to be seen. I started looking for them again in the rubble, yet no sign of a body. Then I left for about a week to search abroad, and that's when I made it to the temple and met Jinora."

Niko was utterly gutted hearing all of that, "That's just- wow- I'm pretty choked up about that," he rubbed his eyes of tears then put his hand on top of DeMungus. He could feel the pain, the anguish, and all the torture he'd been put through, "DeMungus, I'd like to help you find out what happened to your family, please."

DeMungus smiled wiping his eyes with his new mechanical finger, "You don't have to do that for me. Seriously Niko, you gotta learn like four styles of bending, do some Avatar voodoo, and clear you and Scar's names in your hometown. Plus with your leg you can't do too much now anyway."

Niko rubbed DeMungus's back, "Well, I want to. You've shown nothing but loyalty to me during this trying time, and I would be honored to help you with my loyalty." Then Niko felt his body tremble, he looked up at his face, it was twisted with tears just streaming down his cheeks. Without a second though Niko reached out around DeMungus as much as he could to hug the poor sad man, "I promise you we'll find out what happened to your family, what are their names."

He sighed as the tears stopped their immense flow now forming a trickle, "Gus jr. and Mollie are my kids names," he started to laugh a little, "my wife's name is Evannia."

Niko was lightly laughing too, "Why are you laughing DeMungus?"

DeMungus stopped, "I don't know how you can't tell, but you're cupping my left manboob." Niko let go quickly, but then the two just started roaring with laughter. When they'd calmed down a bit DeMungus got up from the bedside and looked at Niko with an intense stare, "I don't know what to say, but I really appreciate you Avatar Niko. I really don't like to talk about myself, but I feel safe around you so thank you from the bottom of it!"


End file.
